Shadow Line Trilogy, Part Three: Melissa
by Hagar
Summary: Oshra's prophecy is nearing completion: the ones who were lost returned, and now the Rangers and their allies are setting to the final battle: a battle they may not win while the sixth of the Light Bearers in still missing.
1. Open Your Eyes

_And… here we go! I'm ever so sorry for being late – was completely and utterly unresponsive for the last three days._

_Big thanks to everyone who's still hanging around!_

_And the old warning is still on: review… or else._

* * *

**1. Open Your Eyes**

_"Is this the real life__? _

_Is this just fantasy__? _

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see"_

_"Bohemian Rhapsody", "Queen"._

* * *

_The young dark-haired woman stood at the doorway of her house and smiled as she watched her son and his friends play ball in the plaza. As much as she enjoyed watching the kids, though, it was getting late. It would soon be dark._

_"Boys!" she called out loudly. "Boys, it's getting late!"_

_They ignored her. Being a mother to a five-years-old she had expected that, and formulated a tactic that never failed her._

_"The peanut bars are ready!" she called. No kid she knew was able to resist her cooking and indeed, the kids abandoned their ball promptly and came running towards the house. Her brows furrowed as she noticed that the lone figure that went the other way was her own son. Then she saw which way he was heading and, when he turned to look at her, she nodded in confirmation._

"Zhane"

He didn't quite recognize the voice that woke him, but since the voice registered as a friend's, and as Zhane was still under the influence of his dream, he tagged it as Andros's. He evened out his breath. _Let him think I'm sleeping._ _Let him care that I'm sleeping_.

"Zhane"

"Let me sleep" he grunted.

"You want to wake up. Karone just called. She, Andros and Melissa will be here soon"

_Karone's gone and Melissa is dead. What sort of a weird dream is this?_ Then it hit him that it wasn't a dream, and that the person trying to rouse him wasn't Andros. Zhane opened a single eye, and found himself staring into the face of a much-worried Carlos.

"I've been trying to wake you up for almost five minutes now" informed him Carlos.

"I was asleep", grunted Zhane. Belatedly, he realized what Carlos said a minute ago, and opened his other eye. "What was that about Melissa?"

"Phoenix is Melissa. We figured that much out, and she didn't bother to deny it"

Zhane just had to know. "What else did you figure?"

"That she's the princess of some planet that was taken down shortly after Karone was kidnapped, and that she apparently knows you, Andros and Karone"

"Not much"

"Would you believe that Zordon had the files locked?"

"Yeah, I would". Zhane tried to sit, and held to the bulkhead as he was attacked by a wave of nausea and his view field darkened. Carlos held him a glass of water and Zhane took it. "How did I get myself dehydrated?"

"Not dehydrated, just stressed. You practically blacked out on us back on the bridge"

"How long?"

"Four hours since we found out Andros was missing"

"So it's what, 4 p.m.?"

"About right"

Zhane finished the glass and put it down. Carlos refilled it automatically.

"Thanks"

"Thank him for being ready to miss lunch for you" said Shiera, who just came into the infirmary.

Zhane looked at Carlos quizzically before he understood.

"You set here all along?"

"Someone needed to"

"Don't believe him", advised Shiera. "He growled at Ashley when she suggested to take over". She looked somewhat amused. "And Cassie thinks I'm shy? You're almost blushing, both of you"

"Zhane's insecurity issues are a secret, Shiera", joked Carlos.

Zhane barred his teeth for lack of better response.

"What're you doing here?" asked Carlos.

"TJ got it into his head to polish the ship bottom-up. Cassie pretends to go along and cook something fancy, but she only does that to keep Ashley from fretting"

"And keep you from hitting her over the head" guessed Zhane.

"I wouldn't hit her over the head" said Shiera, sounding hurt. "A nerve pinch would be much more effective"

"I'm glad you're not my girlfriend", told her Zhane.

"Yours is a sorceress, so you're not better off" retorted Shiera. "You're worse really, as she can turn you into a frog"

"Can she?" asked Carlos curiously.

"I'm not sure", admitted Shiera, "A frog is probably not nasty enough for her taste"

"Shiera!"

"She just enjoys teasing us", said Zhane. "Between her and Karone, we'll be nervous wreckages by the end of the week"

"You're no goody-two-shoes yourself," retorted Shiera, "Fancy that it was your name TJ shouted when he got zapped from the weapon lockers"

"His fault for messing with Andros's locker!"

Carlos looked between the two. "Explain", he said finally.

"Told you, TJ is polishing the ship. Apparently, someone wired Andros's weapon locker, so he got a serious electric shock when he touched it. He's got a very impressive vocabulary for such a nice guy"

"He is a baseball player, after all", replied Carlos weakly.

"Makes one wonder how a tender thing like Cassie managed to restrain him from bursting in here and punching Zhane awake"

The boys were about to reply, when the room was suddenly filled with dazzling yellow light. When they could see again, Karone and Melissa – the former wearing no wig, no make-up but still in her gear - were standing there, Melissa placing an unconscious Andros in a medical bed.

Zhane's good spirit was suddenly gone as he leaped out of bed and to Andros's side. He checked Andros quickly, making sure he was okay, kissed Karone lightly on her cheek, and turned to face Melissa. The redhead managed to remain mute as Zhane's voice ricocheted from the bulkheads.

"Very responsible, Melissa, how very smart indeed, presenting him with that Crystal when he's not yet ready for it! Would it hurt to wait a few more hours before your precious cousin claimed his memories back? Couldn't you wait until you got here, after waiting all those years? Where the hell have you been, Melissa? We thought you died, damn it! Andros's heart was broken over losing you, as if loosing Karone didn't shatter it enough! Have you got any idea what it took to keep him going? You said it'd just fine, and then you go play dead! I held the fort for the past twelve years, and now you just pop out of nowhere and want to make right? Reality check, it doesn't work this way!"

Zhane slammed his hand into the bulkhead, completely oblivious to the startled expressions of Karone and his teammates – TJ, Cassie and Ashley were standing by the door, not daring to come in – or the tears streaming down Melissa's face. He was about to launch another attack when Melissa said simply: "I'm sorry"

One could actually see the air being knocked out of Zhane. He wasn't furious or enraged anymore, just upset, used up and possibly inches from breaking down completely. Still, he wasn't about to let Melissa get away with a mere apology.

"You don't get to do that", he said flatly. "You don't get to disappear for twelve years, and then make it all right by saying you're _sorry_"

"I know", she said quietly.

Zhane waved his finger at her, about to say something, when it finally registered with him that not only she agreed with everything he said, but she was still crying. He fell backwards unto one of the medical beds, blinking hard.

Encouraged by a small nod from Shiera, Karone set by his side. The former princess of evil looked so uncertain and helpless, Ashley couldn't help but move forward and hug both her and Zhane. Carlos joined her, sitting on Zhane's other side as Ashley took Karone's. When Ashley looked around again, she saw Cassie and TJ entered the room, and that Shiera was standing by Melissa, her hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Would someone mind to let us in on the family fight?" asked Cassie finally. For some reason, this remark forced a very small chuckle out of Melissa.

Zhane muttered something inaudible. He repeated it a little more loudly when both Karone and Carlos prodded him. "I didn't tell them"

"Tell us what?" asked TJ.

Carlos, however, took a good hard look at Melissa's facial features. "You're Andros's relative", he said.

"Zordon said she's our cousin", said Karone, first words she's spoken since arriving on the Astro Mega Ship. "I don't remember, but than again, I don't remember nothing at all from before Darkonda. The Crystal is supposed to contain my memories", she continued, holding up the necklace that she still had in her hand. "He warned us not to put on the Crystals until we're somewhere safe, but Andros wouldn't wait"

"Melissa wears her Crystal, and she looks fine to me", said Cassie.

"That's because I had it all along", said Melissa. "My cousins missed theirs for years"

"Cousins?" asked Ashley.

"Through my mother, and their father". She shifted rather uncomfortably. "It's really a long story, and this is not a very comfortable place to tell it, isn't it?"

"The mess is just down the hall", suggested TJ.

"I'll grab us something to snack on", said Cassie. "I think we're all going to have the munchies"

" "Munchies" is when you're really hungry", explained Shiera, seeing the befuddled looks on Karone's and Melissa's faces.

* * *

"This was weird", said TJ as soon as he and Cassie were out of earshot, headed for the kitchen.

"You can say that again", agreed Cassie.

"I look at her gear and I see Astronema; than I look in her eyes, and they're just like her brother's"

"I was thinking more along the lines of how Ashley embraced her spontaneously – or the interaction between Zhane and that Melissa person"

"I was looking at out people more than at Melissa", he admitted.

"And what did you see?"

"That Carlos and Zhane came to rely on each other; it's not a passing friendship between them. And Shiera stood by Melissa mostly because there was no one else; she was dying to be at Karone's side"

As TJ was the most strong headed of the lot regarding the two girls, she couldn't help but tease him a little. "So Shiera is one of us, and the girl in the killer gear is Karone?"

"Yes". They just entered the kitchen. "Do we even have anything edible here?"

"The rice is just ready, and we have some leftover vegetable soup and brownies"

"We need coke"

"Definitely, and some chocolate chip cookies too"

"And pizza"

"Now that would take too much time, but I can drop down to Angel Grove and come back in a minute with the rest"

"Do that. I'll see to the rest"

"Thanks"

"Oh, good, there's bread, so bring peanut butter and we'll have sandwiches too"

* * *

With all his concern for Zhane, Carlos couldn't help but notice the glances Shiera and Karone exchanged with each other.

"She can walk for herself, Ash" he said, and yanked her from Karone's side.

Shiera was by Karone promptly. She didn't physically hold the taller girl, but she managed to make herself noticeable nonetheless. It was very clear that Shiera still considered Karone to be _her_ princess.

Carlos thought he saw the blonde shooting a quick, grateful look in his direction, and smiled back just in case.

They've entered the mess. Carlos set on Zhane's side, with Karone sitting next to her boyfriend and Shiera next to her. Her eyes and Carlos's crossed: something in Shiera's eyes hinted to Carlos that she thought the sitting arrangement amusing. Then her eyes trailed to notice that Ashley was sitting by Melissa, and the green Ranger was a little surprised. Carlos, however, thought it was just like Ashley to stick up with the "new girl".

"It'll probably take Cassie and TJ a little more time", offered Ashley.

"I've waited twelve years", said Melissa evenly.

"Where were you?" asked Zhane.

"Hiding", said Melissa. "I was hunted"

Zhane nodded. "Neraya and Ketro figured as much. Andros and Karone's parents", he added for the others' knowledge. "There were so many things they couldn't tell Andros, so they taught me"

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"Yes"

"And your family?"

"I don't know. We only met one group of the Kerovan refugees"

"So I didn't risk blowing my cover for nothing". Melissa sounded genuinely pleased, even if mildly. "I covered for their escape that day"

"Watching our backs?"

"Also", she admitted. "I tailed the Mega Ship for weeks after KO-35 fell".

Melissa's face clouded as she spoke the last remark, and Ashley asked gently: "What's wrong?"

"I risked so much then. Whenever I think of that time, I wonder what Jes…" her voice broke, and Melissa looked down as her eyes flooded with tears again.

Ashley put her hand on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa almost shrugged it away, but controlled herself.

"I was alone too long" she murmured.

It was in that instant that TJ entered, carrying a very loaded tray. Shiera helped him unload it.

"Cassie will be here in a minute", he said, "The kitchen was depleted"

"She went grocery shopping?" asked Shiera, at the same time that Ashley said: "Tell me we didn't run out of chocolate"

"Yes and yes", answered TJ, as soon as he untangled the words in his mind. "Next time please speak one at a time, ladies"

"You don't have a right to say anything about manners, with the vocabulary you displayed before" answered Shiera automatically.

"You don't forget anything, do you?" asked TJ. They finished unloading, and TJ set on Ashley's other side while Shiera took her place by Karone.

"Not if I can use it"

Karone stiffened a giggle. "Do you always speak like that to each other?" she asked.

"Not really" answered Carlos, "Why?"

"Because if otherwise, it would have been a serious surprise that you're still alive". She shook her head. "The number of times I nearly had you!"

"As long as you don't try to do us in again, it doesn't matter that you once tried", said Ashley.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Karone.

"That's part of what makes us the good guys", said TJ with a smile.

Cassie materialized at the mess' door, carrying two grocery bags. TJ helped her unpack, and then made her sit as he prepared the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and poured the cookies into bowls. "We'll have the proper food later", he said, "Sugar is better right now. And I want to see everyone drinking"

Melissa eyed her glass of coke suspiciously.

"It's okay" assured her Shiera.

"It's weird, but it's nice once you get used to it" added Karone.

Melissa took a careful sip, and then another one.

" "Weird" is one way to put it", she said. "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as can be" answered Cassie.

"Let's reserve ancient history for later", said Zhane suddenly.

Melissa looked at him searchingly before she relented. "You want to start, I presume?"

"Definitely". He took a deep breath. "Here goes"

* * *

**Next time:** "But _why_?"


	2. Mustn't Give In

_I saw on 's homepage that there are more site-updates scheduled for this weekend. After the traumatizing even circa the last update, I'm not going to wait for the weekend or, indeed, for Thursday night. This chapter was supposed to upload on the first of August. Your gain._

_I feel like I did mid-"Shiera": people, review. C'mon._

* * *

**2. Mustn't Give In**

_"Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think for the new life_

_And I mustn't give in"_

_"Memory", from "Cats", music by Andrew Lloyd Webber_

* * *

He saw his mom nods at him, as if she's seen that he looked back, and her approval lightened his heart. As five-years-old Zhane entered his neighbors' garden and closed the gate behind him, he felt, for a fleeting moment, that he has just sealed his destiny. Pushing the eerie feeling aside, he walked to the secluded back garden.

She was sitting on the twins' swing, looking far into the sky.

"Hi" he said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was, after all, not just Andros and Karone's younger cousin, but the future ruler of the legendary Netherie.

She tore her gaze from the stars and looked at him. "Hi", she said just as simply.

"Looking for your home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's too far"

"Oh". After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he continued. "I saw you looking at me". When she said nothing, he added: "I thought you wanted to talk"

"I do"

He stood there, hands in his pockets, and looked at her.

"Sit", she said impatiently. "This swing is built for two"

He took the other seat, and they begun to swing, slowly.

"How is he?" asked Zhane.

"Better"

"When will he come and play with the rest of us again?"

"I don't know". She blinked away tears. "My gran insist that I return to Netherie"

"But you can't!"

"My parents want home too. Even my mom". Melissa shrugged miserably. "They won't let me stay"

"Grown-ups" he grumbled. "They don't understand"

"They do understand. They just don't care"

"Do they have any idea who kidnapped Karone?"

"No"

"So you won't be leaving anytime soon, right?"

She looked away. "We're leaving tomorrow"

Zhane had no reply to that. For a while, none of them spoke. It was Melissa who broke the silence.

"Did they play a lot with the other kids?"

"Nah. I think all they needed was each other"

"Karone is gone now. Do you think he'll play with you now?"

As much as Zhane wanted it to be "yes", he couldn't lie. "Don't think so"

"Neither do I"

"Are you sure you're younger than I am? 'Cause you sound older"

"Gran and mom says it's the Crystal"

He looked at the shiny yellow object on her chest. "Andros and Karone have Crystals like this"

"They found Karone's. She doesn't have it anymore"

"Oh"

"Will you look after him for me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Will you be Andros's friend?" she asked.

"If he'll let me"

"He won't let you, but… you're as stubborn as he is"

"Why me?"

"Because Karone is gone, and I'll be gone soon"

Something about the way she said it made him look at her sharply.

She shrugged. "I know you can sense it. That's another reason"

His insides knotted tightly. "Don't know what're you talking about"

"You sense the winds changing. Even most of the grown-ups can't sense it"

"I'm not sensing anything"

"Yes you do. Like you did when you closed that garden's gate"

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not really". She shrugged, almost miserably. "I just know stuff"

"You're from Netherie. I'm not"

"I don't understand it myself, okay? But I know someone should look after Andros, and, well…" She looked down. "You're the only one who loves him enough"

"Everybody loves Andros," he answered automatically.

"Not really. They think he's cool, or he's weird, and now that Karone is gone they feel sorry for him"

Now it was his turn to look down. "I'm not special", he whispered.

" "Special" is what we make of ourselves"

He wrinkled his nose. "You talk like you're at least eighty"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'd look out for him anyway, even if you didn't ask me to"

"I know"

"So why did you ask?"

"Because it's important"

"I mean, why didn't you ask another person, so there'd be two of us?"

"Because it's you", she replied simply.

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I", she admitted. "Something's bad is going to happen, Zhane. That's why I don't want to go home"

"Can't you tell anyone?"

"Gran says she knows already". Melissa was looking him in the eye now. "Will you be his friend?" she asked again.

"I am his friend", he answered slowly, "Even if he doesn't know it. And I'll do everything I can to make him see that… And to make him my friend, too"

"Good" she said, nodding firmly. "Thanks"

"You're welcome", he said, somewhat clumsily. "Can we just swing now?"

"Won't your mama be worried?"

"She knows I'm here"

"You've got a cool mom"

"So does everyone say. You can have her if you want"

"Nah", she shook her head, "You'll need her"

* * *

Zhane finished his recollection. Nobody spoke.

"Did you know…?" Zhane begun to ask.

"I didn't" answered Melissa before Zhane finished his question. "I didn't know Netherie will be attacked and all its inhabitants massacred. I didn't know I'll be gone for so long, or I would have warned you better"

"Good", he told her, "Because that question was killing me"

"How come you lived on Netherie, and we lived on KO-35?" asked Karone.

"Most of the family lived on Netherie. Neraya, your mother, was Kerovan. She spent some years on Netherie, studying. She married Ketro, my mom's brother, and he moved to Kerova with her when she returned home"

"Are you some kind of royalty?" asked Ashley, "I mean, you are the Yuria-to-be"

"The role is not inherited in any single family" said Melissa, and added bitterly: "I **am** the Yuria now. I'm over sixteen now, and my predecessor is dead. Like everyone else who lived on Netherie"

"You're the sole survivor?" asked Cassie, shocked. She and the others felt bad for Andros, knowing his home planet was occupied, but at least some of his people survived.

"Now I am" said Melissa, just as bitterly.

"What happened?" asked TJ straightforwardly.

Ashley suddenly realized something. "The nightmares", she said.

"What nightmares?" asked Melissa.

"Andros dreamed of the conquest of Netherie", said Zhane. "He dreamed it for almost a year afterwards. The nightmares returned a few nights ago. Ashley and I shared them, because…" he trailed off.

"Which one of you is Ashley?" asked Melissa sharply.

"I am", said Ashley.

Melissa looked at her as if she's just seen her.

"You're Hope", breathed Melissa.

"My name's Ashley" said Ashley, confused.

"She's not speaking about names, Ash", said Zhane.

"While we're at names, though, I think we didn't introduce ourselves properly" said TJ, and introduced his team quickly. Then, he continued. "Ash told us what she saw in the nightmares, so we know it was awful. What we don't know is, how did you escape?"

"The White Guards gathered as many children as they could"

"White Guards?"

"The elite force of Netherie's armed corps. They teleported us two to a cruiser. Most of the ships didn't make it out of orbit. We were hunted down. Only three pairs survived the first year"

"You were with Jessean?" asked Zhane. "Her elder sister", he explained to the others.

Melissa nodded.

"What happened to the other two ships?" asked Cassie.

"They didn't maintain comm silence, and were tracked down. Jessean insisted that we maintain complete isolation"

"Why didn't Andros have his Crystal?" asked Karone.

"He took it off", said Zhane.

"Dark Specter sent Darkonda to track us" explained Melissa. She was crying again. "He had your Crystal, Karone. As long as I wore mine, he could follow us around. I took it off days after we fled"

"We knew nothing of this", said Zhane quietly. "Andros broke completely when the attack begun. He must've been seeing through your eyes. He was hardly awake for days. One morning, the Crystal was found on his bedside cabinet, and… he didn't remember what it was". Zhane's voice broke. "He didn't remember you. He didn't remember an awful lot of things. His parents swore me to keep my mouth shut"

"I'm sorry" said Melissa.

"Stop saying that", said Zhane. "It won't change anything. And – given the chance, and knowing what will follow, both you and I would have done it all over again, precisely the same way"

Seeing that Karone was at a loss, Carlos draped his arm across Zhane's shoulders.

"I retrieved Andros's Crystal from KO-35 as soon as the battle was over. Shiera helped me retrieve Karone's Crystal from Darkonda's hideout"

"What happened to your sister?" asked TJ, changing back the subject.

Just like that, Ashley knew. She saw Karone sliding herself under Zhane's arm, and Zhane pressing her to him, and realized that they knew, too. Ashley tried hard not to tremble. She knew what happened to Melissa's sister – she could see it, as clear as the massacre of Netherie, and it was ghastly.

"Darkonda kept hunting us through the years", said Melissa, her voice strained. "Even after the others died. I didn't know why, and Jessean wouldn't tell me. Until six years ago. I caught Jessean in the shuttle bay. She knocked me out. I woke up just in time for the end of her transmission". Melissa's voice broke; she was unable to continue.

Ashley could see Melissa's hands clenching and unclenching on her lap. Hesitantly, she took one of Melissa's hands in her own. Melissa didn't recoil. She grasped Ashley's hand tightly, drew a deep breath, and continued, her voice shaking.

"She took one of the shuttles into deep space, far from the cruiser where I was. She recorded a message and edited it so it'll look like me. She broadcasted it on all wavelengths from the shuttle, and when it was through… She overloaded the engines. There was no debris. As far as anyone could tell, I was the one who killed herself"

Everyone, save those who knew beforehand, stared at Melissa, dumbstruck.

Zhane wrapped both his arms around Karone, who buried her face in his chest, and he cried into her hair. Shiera was pale and shaking. Carlos got and up set by her side. She immediately curled into a tight ball and pressed herself against him, sobbing. TJ was holding Cassie's shoulders, and Ashley found herself cradling a weeping Melissa.

"But _why_?" asked Karone after what seemed like ages. Her voice was very small, and her eyes were very large. She and Zhane were still holding each other protectively.

TJ and Cassie looked at Melissa curiously. They were still leaning against each other even that most of their shock faded.

Most of Carlos's attention was still turned to Shiera, as she was still curled against him, trembling. Karone's remark made her turn her head and open one teary eye.

"Why us?" repeated Karone. "Why send Darkonda to kidnap me? Why unleash an onslaught on an entire planet to get one girl? Because that what it was about, right? Dark Specter got rid of the entire population of Netherie in order to kill you… and you're the one who got away. Why _us_?"

As Melissa still was in no shape to answer, Zhane did.

"You're all Êjérnors, babe", he said, kissing Karone's hair. "You're the descendants of Zordon's younger sister Oshra. The Crystals you're wearing, they belonged to Zordon and his siblings"

"You're not joking" said TJ in disbelief.

"Zordon did mention Oshra", said Karone slowly. "He referred to Melissa as Oshra's child. Me he called his child, but I'm Oshra's descendant too, aren't I?"

"You are", said Zhane, "Your Crystal belonged to Zordon, so, in a sense, you are "his" child. Melissa can explain it better than I do"

"Melissa needs her time", said Ashley quietly. She was stroking Melissa's hair; the redhead still had hair face buried in Ashley's shoulder. "I hate to think what's going through her head"

"What happened to Emma messed up my entire life, and I had my parents, planet and everything else, plus I was twelve; I don't know how she's still alive and sane" said Shiera, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"So Melissa carries Oshra's Crystal. Who's Crystal is Andros carrying?" asked Cassie.

"Zordon didn't say", said Karone. "He only said that Andros's burden is the heaviest"

"That's because Andros has Kaylan's Crystal. Kaylan was Oshra's twin brother – and unlike Zordon and Oshra, he was evil"

"Zordon had an evil brother?" asked Carlos, feeling like he just stepped through the looking glass.

"Zordon did say that Andros's burden will make him equal with me, it makes sense" said Karone.

TJ buried his face in his hands. "Who put LSD in my breakfast?" he muttered.

Cassie pinched his shoulder, hard. He yelped and looked at her.

"You're not dreaming" she said curtly, and turned to Zhane. "Spill the rest of it"

"Kaylan and Oshra were pretty good friends, despite everything. It drove Zordon nuts. He and Kaylan were fighting over Oshra's affection just as well as over their ethical disagreements. It didn't end well. The monarch of evil at the time forced Kaylan to prove his loyalty, so Kaylan stabbed his sister. Oshra cursed Kaylan and his line, that they'll be as hideous as their deeds. She died in Zordon's arms. Only before she died…". Zhane gulped. "Oshra was a prophet, the greatest ever. She lost her gift after she married a human; it was the price she had to pay to carry his children. Only on her deathbed, she made one last prophecy. That's how Zordon knew when to give the Crystals, and to whom. That's why Melissa was declared Yuria-to-be as soon as she was born. Andros's parents told me I was in it, too, and apparently so is Ashley. I'm not sure about the rest of us"

"So Dark Specter tried to get rid of us because we're the only ones who can kill him or something?" asked Karone.

"Or something", agreed Zhane. "I don't know the details of the prophecy. That's one of the few things Andros's parents didn't tell me"

"I think she fell asleep", said Ashley. "At least, she's not trembling or crying anymore"

"Let me take her" volunteered TJ.

"No, let me", said Carlos. He kissed Shiera on her forehead and got up. "I'm stronger, and she's probably pretty heavy, with the armor and all. Where should I put her, anyway?"

"Infirmary" said TJ.

Carlos cradled the sleeping Melissa in his arms very carefully, with TJ's and Cassie's help. Everyone got up.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll go to the infirmary too and put on my Crystal", said Karone.

"It's a good idea", said Cassie. "Any idea when they'll wake up, Zhane?"

He shrugged. "Karone will probably sleep till morning. Andros might wake during the night, but he's basically home on the ship, and he'll understand what happened when he sees Karone and Melissa next to him. Or he'll ask DECA"

"Or he'll wake us" muttered TJ.

* * *

**Next time:** "I need to care about you guys because frankly, I don't care enough about myself"


	3. Share

_This chapter timeline-revised 22-October-2005_

* * *

_This is an update weekend, and I'm once again begging for reviews. In case you're interested to know, I'm halfway through writing the last chapter of "Melissa"; it's a pretty long one, and there'll be an epilogue coming after it._

_Meanwhile – you know the drill: review._

* * *

**3. Share**

_"It's a long, long road_

_From which there is no return_

While we're on the way to there

_Why not share"_

_"He Ain't Heavy", written by B. Scot and B. Russell, performed by "The Hollies"

* * *

_

Zhane wouldn't leave Andros and Karone unattended, and no one saw a reason to keep him from staying in the infirmary – though that was completely unnecessary, as DECA was watching over the three unconscious teens.

The rest of the team ended up fetching the sweets from the mess and crushing in TJ's room. They gathered pillows and blankets and cushioned themselves on the carpeted deck. After the day's unexpected turns, they felt the need to stick together.

Cassie and TJ held the cookies and Ashley between them. Despite the relatively early hour – it was 18:30 when they left the infirmary – Ashley seemed almost tired enough to sleep. As she dropped yet another cookie from her hand, TJ was forced to admit that she was exhausted, not just tired. After all, she hadn't slept uninterrupted for almost a week now, plus she was the one by Melissa's side; it didn't escape TJ's eye that she, Zhane and Karone has some sort of empathic connection with the redhead.

Before, TJ wasn't sure that Carlos did the right thing when he pulled Shiera from Melissa's side. Now, though, it was clear that Shiera couldn't have supported Melissa through her story. The green Ranger abandoned her tough, independent act long ago, and was now resting with her head in Carlos's lap, more relax than TJ had seen her so far. Carlos, for his part, had the awed expression of one presented with a great treasure. He was stroking Shiera's hair gently, almost gingerly, as if he was still afraid she might take off any minute.

Simply watching them together made TJ breath easier. The air of trust and wonder about them was so evident that TJ could almost see it. With a pang of envy, he thought: _if merely looking at them makes me feel so warm and content, how must they be feeling?_ The thought startled him more than he cared to admit. He knew his situation wasn't easy: a little more than a week ago, Ashley and Andros were the only couple in the team. Now he and Cassie were the last ones without a mate. As much as he knew that him being a little envious was perfectly natural, he still didn't like the feeling.

Carlos closed his eyes and leaned backwards, his shoulders relaxing. TJ looked away; the scene just turned into a little more than he could handle. To his right, Ashley was dozing in and out, while Cassie was idly playing with one of the empty bowls. Apparently even she could have enough chocolate. Sensing his gaze, she lifted her eyes.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, you?"

"You're not okay". It was a simple statement, spoken in the same neutral tone, but TJ knew well enough that with Cassie, the saying about "Velvet glove, steel fist" was more than applicable.

"I'm okay, I'm just not feeling like it"

She blinked, waiting for him to elaborate.

It wasn't hard for him to phrase his emotions, but he felt reluctant to reveal his thoughts. _This is Cassie_, he reminded himself, _if you can't talk to her, whom could you talk to?_

"I don't like envying them"

"You're more happy for them than envy, aren't you?"

"It doesn't change things. Plus," as much as he trusted Cassie, he hesitated before he finished: "I'm feeling a little left out"

"You're not the last bachelor", she pointed out logically.

He looked down on his hands. "No offence, Cassie, but you're a girl"

"It never bothered you before" she answered without the slightest hesitation.

"How long do you think it'd take them to try and set us up together?"

"They won't go into it seriously unless we encourage them to". She eyed him carefully. "Would you like to be set up with me?"

"It's not like we won't be good together… But no. There's plenty of liking and friendship between us, and physical attraction is easy enough, but it's just not enough for a relationship". He motioned with his hand towards Carlos and Shiera. "If I had any lingering doubts about the existence of true love after Ashley and Andros, those two made those doubts disappear"

She eyed them, and he could see emotions akin to his play across her face.

"I understand" she said finally, speaking so softly he could hardly make out her words. "You're not as lonely as you feel, Teej".

"I know", he replied, and added quietly: _knowing doesn't change anything._

Suddenly, he glanced at his watch. They've been sitting in his room for over an hour now, and he just realized that he had enough of it.

"I need to kick some Craterites" he said.

To his relief, Cassie didn't as much as raised an eyebrow, but nodded silently.

"Would it be okay with you if we stay here a little longer?" she asked.

"Sure", he answered. "But I'll want the room to myself when I've finished sparring"

"We'll be gone long before then", she assured him, "I just don't feel like rousing them yet"

He nodded once and then, careful not to stir anyone, got to his feet and left for the Simudeck.

* * *

Carlos and Shiera showered in their respective quarters, but Shiera was back at Carlos's as soon as she was finished. She still hasn't spoken a word more than what she said back in the mess, but she didn't need to speak for Carlos to understand that she wasn't ready to face the night alone if she didn't have to. After some awkward pauses, they settled on Carlos's bunk, with Carlos lying on his back and Shiera on her side next to him, head and arm over his chest as he had one arm around her and the other behind his head.

"How did you know?" she asked, so softly that at first he wasn't sure it wasn't his imagination. "How did you find out about Emma?"

"Tommy" he said simply.

"Who's Tommy?"

"He was the first green Ranger"

She propped her chin on his ribs and looked, almost startled, deep into his eyes.

"Why would he know anything about me?"

"He saw you from the roof of that building that day", he told her, "Trying to rescue Emma, and he remembered after the spell was broken; he saw you at the Youth Center quite often"

"Did I know him?"

"You might have seen him, but no, you didn't know him. You knew some of his friends, though" he added. "Adam and Rocky"

Her eyes widened as the meaning sank in.

"Rocky and Adam were Power Rangers?" she asked, unbelieving.

He smiled. After all the bombshells she dropped, it was nice to surprise her back.

"Adam chose me to be a Ranger, as a matter of fact. He was my predecessor"

He could almost see how she was piecing things together in her mind.

"They were Power Rangers", she repeated slowly.

"They became Rangers before you and Rocky started your sessions"

"Carlos…" she said, still speaking slowly, "I was able to beat them, even then. They were Rangers, and I was not"

"Plus you were smaller, lighter and less experienced", he added fondly, tousling her hair. "I didn't get a chance to speak with Adam yet, but I can tell you that Rocky is pretty proud of you"

"I was horrible to them", she said quietly, "I kept teasing them about their martial skills or lack thereof, which was untrue as it was unfair, as they taught me plenty. Raw talent is far from being everything that matters. I owe them a lot, not just for instructing me, but also for – for caring". Her eyes closed and pain flashed across her face. "They were the closest thing I had to friends, the lastfour years and," her eyes opened and she blushed a little, "I was horrible to them"

"Rocky is proud of you nonetheless" Carlos said again, "And I think Adam is, too, if I know him. He probably knew you had your reasons"

She smiled at some memory. "I used to hate him for catching my moods. And for maintaining his composure when I was downright mean to him". Her face clouded again. "It seems I was born under the sign of the Power Rangers"

Carlos chuckled at the image. "If anyone was born under that sign, it's you", he admitted.

"I'll get back at them when I get the chance", she said carelessly. "Now that _I'm_ a Ranger and they're _not_…"

"That's not fair", protested Carlos, "You're good enough to crush a team of Rangers single-handedly; no civilian ever stands a fighting chance against you"

"I kinda miss Ecliptor on that respect" she admitted.

Carlos managed to blink rather than choke. "Ecliptor?"

"You do realize that he's been a warrior longer than most humans live? The difference between his knowledge of martial arts and mine is – " she struggled for words " – like the difference between a caveman's torch, and a heat-seeking missile". Her expression was rueful. "It doesn't matter that it was his idea to turn me against you, I can't hate him". Her eyes shifted from distant to fearful. "You're not angry with my for feeling like this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" he answered slowly. He saw disbelief in her eyes. "I'm serious. I'm not angry with you. I trust you"

"Thanks", she said quietly. "Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You said it to me yesterday morning, and I… didn't reciprocate, as I should have. I love you"

"I love you too" he answered, looking deep into her eyes and attempting to pour all his soul into his eyes.

He must have been successful, for she smiled, glowing, before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest again.

"Shiera?" he asked after several seconds.

"Mmm?"

"Why… How did Melissa convinced you to leave Earth?" He's been dying to ask her this question since she returned, and now was as good an opportunity as he'll get. He felt her stir – though she didn't raise her head – and he hastily explained. "It's just that I can't imagine you taking off to space and leaving the people you care about out of your reach without a _very_ good reason. I find it hard to believe that Karone's identity was enough of a trigger"

"Emma" said Shiera so quietly that he almost didn't hear. She was holding to him so hard it hurt, but he didn't say a word or, indeed, tensed at all. "Going with Melissa was the best way to keep my promise to Karone, and I was pretty sure you'd understand as you're a Ranger too – plus I knew I could leave you a message – but I never left Angel Grove for more than a single day after Emma. Melissa came down to the hospital with me. She said…" Shiera's grip of him loosened, and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. "She's a healer, Carlos. A good one. She can probably heal Emma, even that it's been years since she was injured. It won't be easy on Melissa though. Emma sustained pretty bad brain damage. So the deal was, I'll help Melissa and when the war is over, if we won, she'll make sure that Emma is fully healed". The flow of Shiera's tears increased. "Now I know how she understood so well, why she was so ready to help"

_This was it_, Carlos realized. This was the thing that hurt those last few hours. She made a demand of Melissa, without ever knowing the other girl's reasons to comply.

"You don't feel guilty over trying to kill us, but you feel guilty for making a deal that would save your sister" he observed, holding her with both his arms.

"I was under a _spell _when I tried to kill you" she sniffed, "And I don't think I was completely evil"

"You weren't being evil at all when you refused to leave your sister" he pointed out.

"Have you ever lost someone?"

"No"

She shifted in his embrace. "_Her_ sister isn't coming back. Melissa was raised by her sister – she was the only company she had for the bigger part of her life – and she killed herself so Melissa could stand a chance at doing what she was supposed to do. What right do I have to make demands of her?"

Knowing how important his reply would be, Carlos took several minutes to ponder it. "You feel that you obliged Melissa to do something she doesn't necessarily want to, right?"

A murmur was all the answer he received.

"But what if she wants to heal Emma? What if she's emphasizing with you, like you're emphasizing with her"

It took Shiera longer to think it over than it took him to think it up.

"I don't know", she said finally.

"Will you consider it?"

She hesitated, and then whispered something inaudible. She realized he didn't hear her before he spoke, and she repeated her words: "For you, I will"

Yet again, she caught him by surprise.

"Why for me?"

"Because if it was just for me, all I could see was pain. That's all I have when I'm on my own. I _need_ you. I need Karone, too, and I need Emma. I need to care about you guys because frankly, I don't care enough about myself"

He hugged her a little stronger.

"Was it always like that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure", she admitted. "But it was always like that after Emma was hurt"

"So maybe it won't always be like that" he hoped. "I don't want you to live just for other people's sake"

"Carlos?" she held to him. "Please don't try to change me tonight. I'm too tired"

He took one of her palms and kissed it, as he was unable to reach her face.

"Sleep", he assured her, "I'm holding you… for ever and ever"

He felt her body relax of any lingering tension immediately.

"Life isn't a fairy tale" she muttered.

"Not tonight" he whispered back.

She never heard him; she was already asleep.

* * *

**Next time:** "I suggest you geniuses continue to plot strategies and tactics, while the rest of us see to the refreshments"


	4. War Again

_1. Oh, guys, I am so, so, so sorry! This chapter was supposed to go up last week, but I totally forgot! I've never missed an upload weekend before! So here goes this chapter; and the next one will go up next week. This time, I won't be late. Sorry again, folks._

_2.This chapter's lyrics aren't really lyrics. They're a poem, by Yehuda Amichai. Amichai is one of the most appreciated and popular poets in Israel, if not the most popular. Many of his poems speak of the futility and harm of war. He died about three years ago, around the age of 80, I don't rightly recall. The title of the poem quoted below refers to the vision of peace from the book of Isaiah._

_Oh, and it's Monday morning in the story._

* * *

**4. War Again**

_"Don't stop after beating the swords_

_Into ploughshares, don't stop! Go on beating_

_And make musical instruments out of them__._

_Whoever wants to make war again_

_Will have to turn them into ploughshares first."_

_"An Appendix To The Vision Of Peace", Yehuda Amichai, translated from Hebrew by Glenda Abramson and Tudor Parfitt_

* * *

She was woken by a throbbing headache. Groaning, Ashley pushed herself to a sitting position.

"DECA, lights", she said to the pitch darkness around her.

DECA responded by turning on the lights on minimal power, only strong enough for Ashley to make out the outlines of the objects in her room. To her surprise, there was a thermal mug on her bedside cabinet.

"Ashley?" came a sleepy voice from the top bunk. "What are you doing awake?"

Looking up, Ashley saw Cassie pushing herself up on her elbow.

"Cassie?" asked Ashley, confused.

"No, I'm a chameleon monster" replied Cassie, irritated. "I took Cassie's form so you'd drink the poisoned hibiscus tea I made you"

Ashley looked at the mug, and then raised her eyes to Cassie again.

"I asked you to stay because I was afraid of the dark", she said.

"You did", confirmed Cassie. "And I made you some tea because you cried yourself to sleep, and I knew you'd have a headache when you wake up. I didn't expect you to wake at 2 a.m., and turn on the lights too, no less"

"You're grouching"

"What would you do in my place?"

"Grouch more" admitted Ashley, taking the mug.

"Drink your tea and go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow, remember?"

"No", said Ashley startled. "I forgot all about school"

"We can always say you caught the flu from Carlos", suggested Cassie. "It's been a few days, but it'd still be believable"

"I don't know" said Ashley, sipping her tea. "I'm dying to stay on the ship tomorrow, but I don't want to lie to my folks more than necessary"

"With all the lying we did, one more won't make a difference" observed Cassie, "But if there's even the slightest chance you'll go to school tomorrow, you'd better finish your tea quickly and go back to sleep"

"I should also turn off those light. I've got a flashlight somewhere", said Ashley suddenly. She opened and closed several drawers before finding the requested item and switching it on. "There you go. DECA, lights off please"

"Thanks", said Cassie, sinking back into her blanket.

"I think I still owe you a couple", replied Ashley. The silence informed her that Cassie fell back to sleep already.

"DECA, will you wake us up on time tomorrow?" whispered Ashley.

"Cassie has already requested a wake-up", replied DECA, whispering too.

"Great, thanks", said Ashley. Within the minute, she finished the tea – which indeed vanquished her headache – turned off the flashlight and fell to sleep herself, her sleep undisturbed by nightmares.

* * *

They had time to spare after dressing up and having breakfast and so, despite DECA's assurances that everyone are just fine, Carlos and Shiera went down to the infirmary to see for themselves. They found Zhane, Karone and Melissa still unconscious or sleeping, and Andros munching a sandwich and holding a cup of hot chocolate in his other hand.

"DECA, why didn't you tell us he's awake?" said Shiera promptly.

"Good morning to you too" answered Andros.

"You didn't ask if he was awake", pointed out DECA.

"DECA always covers up for Andros", said Carlos.

"I'll remember" said Shiera to her boyfriend, and turned again to Andros. "I'd deal with you later"

"I only woke up about ten minutes ago", said Andros defensively.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlos.

"Okay, really. A little disoriented, but it's nothing serious"

"How about the others?" asked Shiera, "Have any of them woken yet?"

"DECA says Zhane only fell asleep at 3 a.m. or so, so he'll probably sleep most of the morning. Karone woke once, for a few seconds, and fell asleep immediately. I think she'll wake up properly around 10:00. As for Melissa…" Andros pulled his shoulders. "She hasn't slept for over a week"

"How would you know?" asked Carlos.

Andros was about to reply, but Karone stirred and turned on her side.

"Let's talk outside", suggested Andros quietly. He got up from the medical bed and he, Shiera and Carlos left the infirmary and went to the corridor, leaving the door open behind them so they could see if anyone wakes up.

"It's the Crystals", explained Andros, still speaking quietly. "I don't properly understand this, but they establish a certain link between the three of us. We can pick things from each other's minds without intending to. I just know certain things". He smiled briefly. "It can't be just the Crystals though, because I'm picking up Zhane, too, and I think I can sense Ashley as well"

"They shared your nightmares", commented Shiera. "Ashley and Zhane, that is"

"Zhane said it's because they both love you" completed Carlos. "Maybe that's it"

"Maybe", agreed Andros, "And maybe it's because they're Bearers of the Light, too"

"Bearers of the light?" asked Carlos.

"Pure Light is composed of several colors", explained Andros. "In the Netheriet tradition, founded by Oshra, there are six colors. There are only three crystals because in the Eltarian tradition there are only three colors"

"You, Karone, Melissa, Zhane and Ashley" counted Shiera. "Who's the sixth?"

Andros just shrugged.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Carlos.

"We'll follow Oshra's prophecy to its end, and destroy Dark Specter"

"Can we really do that?" asked Shiera skeptically. "He's enough to scare Karone, and she's pretty tough"

"Phoenix scared Dark Specter" pointed out Carlos.

"Now that the first triplet is complete, Melissa will be even stronger than she was before, and the same applies for Karone" commented Andros.

"What about you?" asked Carlos. "Aren't you going to develop any magical skills?"

"I probably can, but I won't. There's not enough time"

"How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure, but if I'm picking up correctly from Karone and Melissa, we only have a few days"

"Karone?" asked Shiera. "How would she know anything of the prophecy, if you don't?"

"Her Crystal contains Zordon's memory. It's not fully accessible to her just yet, but it will be"

"Does that means you have Kaylan's memory?" asked Shiera.

Carlos gave her a look that said don't-you-forget-anything and mind-your-manners equally.

"Yes", admitted Andros, speaking more quietly than before. "Right now, it's almost nothing, but it'll grow stronger with time"

"A lifetime of evil", whispered Shiera.

Andros nodded quietly. Carlos put a hesitant hand on Andros's shoulder and to his surprise, Andros didn't recoil or brush his hand off.

"Karone and I have to be equal", said Andros in a measured voice. "I don't quite understand why it's so important. Our parents couldn't teach me, and so there's a lot I don't know"

"They taught Zhane" said Carlos.

"I won't pry in his mind when he's asleep". Andros glanced into the infirmary, and than at Carlos and Shiera. "Don't you guys have school today?"

"We do", said Shiera.

"And at least one of us can take a hint" added Carlos.

Shiera smiled sweetly.

"Where and when did you learn to smile like that?" demanded Carlos.

"Ashley" observed Andros.

Shiera's smile sweetened even more.

"We'll check on you guys later" promised Carlos and, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath, dragged a smirking Shiera away.

* * *

Practically the only thing Cassie liked about Mondays was that she had a free period right before lunch break, effectively doubling her break time. Normally, she dedicated the extra time to catching up with her sleep but that day, she teleported up to the Astro Megaship.

The default teleportation coordinates brought Cassie to the bridge.

"DECA?" she asked.

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Where are the guys?"

"Please be more specific"

"Andros, Zhane, Karone and Melissa"

"They are on board the "Nest" "

"The "Nest"?"

"Melissa's ship"

Cassie looked down at the controls.

"The sensor's don't pick any ship in our vicinity"

"Melissa's ship is cloaked. However, I am able to teleport you there if you wish"

"I'd like that, thanks"

As soon as she finished the sentence, the teleportation stream enveloped her and within the second, she found herself in a hall that must have been the Nest's conference room. It was the size of a ballroom, with its ceiling at least twice higher than normal and one of its longer walls completely transparent, turning the room into an observatory. On the other walls hung many maps, charts, crafted weapons and wall rugs. The rich decoration gave off all the glamour and confidence of an ancient, self-assured civilization. It inspired awe.

The four teens were at the far end of the massive table. Melissa and Karone were standing, debating hotly in a language Cassie didn't know. Andros and Zhane were sitting, openly bored. Everybody's attention was drawn by the sound of Cassie's incoming teleportation beam.

"Saved by the beam", said Zhane.

"It's not like you are tied to this chair", pointed out Karone. She got rid of her Astronema gear, and she was now wearing an armor that matched Melissa's, save that Karone's was sapphire and violet where Melissa's was gold and orange. She looked very beautiful, and her resemblance to her brother was quite remarkable.

"I don't want to miss out on the war plans, but you ladies are way over our heads", explained Zhane.

"War?" asked Cassie.

"I thought it was obvious", said Melissa, slightly surprised. "We're supposed to kill Dark Specter"

"I don't mean it to sound odd, but what's the rush? Can't you take a few days off?"

"Don't you think Dark Specter is aware of Oshra's prophecy?" asked Karone. "How long it will be before he realizes that I turned my back on Evil? Before he understands that Darkonda failed him, and Melissa lives? We're racing against the clock"

"Lucky for us, we have Dark Specter's prized strategist" mentioned Andros, a smile creeping across his lips. "He won't be too pleased when he finds out"

The mental image of the infuriated Dark Specter brought a smile to everyone's face, save Melissa's. Cassie supposed that Melissa forgot what humor meant.

"So you guys have been preparing for war all morning?" asked Cassie.

"Not really. Save Andros, we woke up late", said Melissa.

"9 to 11 a.m. isn't late", objected Zhane.

"There's not enough _time_" stressed out Karone.

"The rate you're going, we'll be good to go by tonight" said Andros.

"I hope not. We're aiming for late afternoon", said Melissa.

"What do you mean by "good to go"?" asked Cassie, brows furrowing.

"Good to go, literally" answered Karone simply. "We need to get our troops going"

"Where are we going to get troops from?"

"Every planet and species on the side of Good will answer to the call of the Yuria" said Melissa. "Ever since the time of Oshra, the Yuria of Netherie had the authority to summon the armies of Light when needed"

"We thought lunch time will be a good time to hold a preliminary debrief", said Andros. "It's not lunch break yet, is it?"

"It's not", calmed him Cassie. "I have a free term"

"You're welcome to join the discussion" invited Melissa.

"Redhead, I understand Eltarian and I don't get what you're talking about. Cassie doesn't stand a chance. I suggest you geniuses continue to plot strategies and tactics, while the rest of us see to the refreshments" said Zhane.

"Who are you and what did you do with Zhane?" demanded Cassie.

"He's like that at times" assured her Andros, "And I'd say he's actually got a point, only he and I will be as useless in the kitchen as we are here"

"It's not like there're any supplies left in the kitchen anyway", said Cassie.

"You can check on the kitchen here", suggested Melissa, "See if there's anything familiar to you"

"Thanks, but I think we'll order out today", said Cassie.

"Let's have the food talk somewhere else, and let Karone and Melissa work", suggested Andros, rising from his chair.

"No offence, but it's a very good idea, brother" said Karone.

"Of course it's a good idea, it's Andros's" said Zhane.

Karone blinked. "You and I need to talk", she told her boyfriend.

"Somewhen else" said Melissa firmly. "We have a war to get going"

This was Cassie's signal to act. She grabbed Andros and Zhane by their wrists and, saying "Have fun", teleported the three of them out.

* * *

**Next time:** "It reminds me of the day we became Rangers"


	5. Hunter

_As promised, here's another chapter. We're back on schedule!_

_In reply to Agge's review: I'm not just Jewish, but Israeli. When I first set my account, I thought that my name would be a sure giveaway. Surprisingly, it wasn't. Even the ".il" in my previous email address didn't attract attention (and that was a giveaway if there ever was one)._

_You do realize we're now halfway through "Melissa"? The way time flies…_

* * *

**5. Hunter**

_"Wants to be a Hunter again, _

_wants to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again, so let me go…"_

_"Hunter", Dido._

* * *

The doors glided silently. The three drones entered the room. Even their dim minds registered the heavy air of danger and disdain that hung around the long, jet-black table. The three walked to the head of the table, and the one who walked up front handed the object clasped in its hand to Dark Specter, who was waiting impatiently.

The small object passed quickly from hand to hand, and was hidden in Dark Specter's large palm. The other villains and villainesses around the table craned their necks, curious to see what the drones brought.

"She has gone too far this time" growled Dark Specter finally. "On board my very ship, and none saw!". He dropped the small object on the table, openly disgusted. The others all caught their breath.

The object lying on the table was Phoenix's Mark.

"Where's Zordon?" asked Divatox sharply.

"Where is Astronema, for that matter?" wondered Zedd aloud.

"Zordon's tube is empty. The princess is gone" replied Dark Specter, interpreting the mumble of his drones. "Judging from the energy residues in the confinement chamber, Zordon has spent his energy, and rid us of his presence"

"So Astronema was taken by Phoenix, like many before her" said Divatox calmly. The hostility between the two leading villainesses was open, held back only under the fear of Dark Specter.

"Who will command the Dark Fortress now?" asked Rita.

"Ecliptor shall, for the time being" ruled Dark Specter. "There are now more pressing subjects. Divatox, queen of Evil; almost two years ago you have intercepted a temporal message that was sent to the Rangers. Tell me again, what have you seen?"

"The message was carried by one of the blue Centurions" replied Divatox. "It showed this alliance, and the Earth Rangers' meeting with the Kerovans. It had visual snippets of a great war between Evil and Good, fought on many planets. In the snippets, there were many that I know, and others I didn't recognize at the time"

"But you recognize now?" questioned Dark Specter.

"All but two, both warriors of the light. One of them is perhaps Phoenix, as their colors match; the record didn't show her face. The other I don't know at all"

"Describe him"

"It was a woman, tall and dressed in a blue-and-silver armor. I only caught one glimpse of her: an able fighter"

Master Vile raised an eyebrow. "An unheard-of able fighter?"

"Indeed" replied Divatox frostily.

"Enough of this bickering!" commanded Dark Specter. "Divatox, was this unknown warrior important?"

"I believe she was"

"Than find her! This is your sole mission now. Tell me immediately if you remember anything else of importance". Dark Specter glowered around the seated villains. "The strategical meeting is postponed. Return to your posts. You will be notified of the new date"

With nods, bows and murmurs of "Yes, lord" and "Yes, Dark Specter", the other villains left the room and the Shadow Runner, each of them secretly happy to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the fuming monarch of Evil.

* * *

"What's funny?" asked Melissa. She, Karone and Cassie were at the Nest's conference room. Karone was absorbed in some Holomaps, and Cassie had a particularly odd expression on her face, to which Melissa was referring.

"This is" answered Cassie, pointing at the set table. She, Zhane and Andros brought take-out burgers and fries from "Surf Spot", and Cassie made some large salads. It wasn't a feast, but it was still a decent meal.

"I don't understand" said Melissa, confused.

"It's weird to have all-american dished set in an alien room" explained Cassie.

Karone raised her eyes from the maps. "Doesn't "alien" means "of a different species"?"

"Not necessarily; it just means "foreign" "

"The ship's interior design is typically Netheriet" admitted Melissa, "Even exaggeratedly so, as it is a representative vehicle"

Cassie had no time to comment, as the rest of the team teleported in that precise moment.

"Lunch!" declared TJ. "Do we really have to spoil it with strategy?"

"Hungry, are you?" asked Cassie amusedly.

"Gym class" he said shortly.

"Take a seat, guys" said Andros, setting an example.

The seven Rangers, Karone and Melissa set together at one end of the table.

"Who's giving the debrief?" asked Zhane.

Melissa, at the head of the table, exchanged glances with Karone, who was sitting on her left. The blonde nodded.

"Karone will" said Melissa.

Karone got up. She was holding what looked like a small remote in her hand. She twiddled it. The room darkened, opaque force fields shutting out the stars, and the holomap projected itself across the table.

"Milky Way Galaxy", said Karone. "Our battle Zone".

Holographic stained daggers flashed crimson over several planets.

"These are the planets currently under Evil Dominion. Half of them, however…" and four symbols changed their color to deep purple "…are occupied territories"

Andros sent his hand into the hologram and flipped it through one symbol. "Here's home"

"That's Kerova" agreed Karone. "The other occupied planets are Ashtar, Léhroí and Matika" she said, highlighting each planet in turn. "Freeing those planets is one of the goal of our onslaught"

"We're playing aggressor?" asked Cassie.

"We are" confirmed Karone. "That's our only chance of dictating the timing of events. Now, another goal of the onslaught" she continued fluently "is to conquer the other four planets: Cimmerian planet, Dekata, Onyx and Yotoba". She lighted another group of planets, each carrying a different symbol. "These are our main planets: Aquitar, Bookala, Earth, Edenoi, Horath, Inquiris, Liaria and Triforia. The third goal is to defend those eight planets. But, frankly, even if we fail the above three goals, we may still win if we achieve goal number four". A single symbol lighted; the mark of the Êjérnor house. "We must conquer Netherie, and vanquish Dark Specter once and for all"

"Are you saying someone tried to kill him before?" asked Shiera.

"Yes", answered Melissa.

"He was the one who put the dagger in Kaylan's hand, wasn't he" said Andros, his tone making his words a statement rather than a question. "That's why his symbol is a stained dagger"

"Correct" said Melissa.

"Spectre, American Specter" quoted Zhane. "A ghost; a haunting fear". He shrugged in response to his teammates' questioning looks. "It's the third timemark"

"What's a timemarks?" demanded Ashley.

"Oshra gave Zordon timemarks, so he may know when the time of her prophecy comes" said Karone. "The first was that Earth would be threatened again"

"That would be when those poor astronauts opened Rita's dumpster" said TJ immidiatly.

"The second timemark is when the Line of Shadows will be crossed" continued Zhane. "The Shadow Line is the imaginary line separating Good from Evil, but I have no idea when that happened"

"I do", said Carlos. "That's when the spell over Tommy was broken"

"The third was that the Hunter will rise again," said Zhane. "Naturally, the "Specter" in "Dark Specter" attracted my attention"

"The fourth timemark was that the Path of the Rainbow shall be opened," said Melissa. "That's when Shiera chose to return to Karone"

"What's the Path of the Rainbow?" asked Shiera.

"Another time" said Karone firmly.

"At six o'clock after the war" said Cassie.

"What?" asked Andros.

"Later" repeated Karone. "Like I said before the briefing was sidetracked, most of the onslaught is mere diversion. Our main goal in this war is getting Dark Specter and Netherie – each differently, naturally. The purpose of the general onslaught is to distract Dark Specter's troops and draw them away"

"That'll work only if Dark Specter doesn't know we're headed for Netherie"

"So far, he doesn't know", answered Karone. "Therefore, we have to move quickly. If we start today, the fighting will begin on the day after tomorrow. Melissa and I did lots of planning today. We'll improvise the rest on the go". With that, Karone set down.

Melissa stood. "I've already committed myself to this war", she said, drawing her sword. "Will you?"

Karone stood again, drawing her staff out of nowhere. She laid it over Melissa's blade. "I'm every bit as obliged as you are"

"As am I", said Andros, putting his morpher hand over his sister's and his cousin's. "That which is not done together, is not accomplished at all"

"I'm the Bearer of Loyalty, aren't I?" said Zhane with a wry, lopsided smile, adding his hand.

Shiera was next. "I'm true to my word", she said quietly.

Carlos and Ashley acted at the same time. They said nothing, but smiled at each other warmly.

"It reminds me of the day we became Rangers", said Cassie. She and TJ rose simultaneously.

"I see your point", said TJ, and they too joined in.

"It's war, than" said Melissa.

* * *

"Enough!" cried Ashley, covering her ears with her hands. "I've had enough! We covered what, two dozen armies?"

"Three fleets, three aerial groups, two ground troops, three navies and several commando forces," specified Karone. "I won't cover the Blue Centurions and the enemy troops as you are already familiar with those"

"Only Aquitar, Bookala, Horath and Triforia have capable military units," said TJ. "I don't see how that's enough troops"

"You're forgetting the Inquirian Magi Division", added Karone. "Each member of the division is worse them a whole wing"

"Plus the other Power Rangers" put in Andros. "The Aquitian and Edenoite teams will help, as will Trey of Triforia and the Phantom Ranger"

"If we find Phantom", remarked Cassie.

"Still not enough" said Ashley, and her eyes narrowed. "What's up your sleeve, Melissa?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the expression", informed her the redhead.

"I wouldn't want to play Poker against you" snorted Shiera. "Come on. You wouldn't rush in without enough troops"

A spark of inspiration hit Andros. "The Gray Guard survived"

"Who are the Gray Guard?" demanded TJ.

"A robotic military force. They are the soldiers where the Centurions are the cops. They Gray Guards were stationed in Netherie, and it was commonly thought that they perished. Apparently, they didn't" said Zhane.

"There are more Gray Guards than Centurions, as a matter of fact", said Melissa. "They spent the last twelve years replicating themselves"

"It's still ten of them for every one of us" said Cassie, adding quickly.

"Dark Specter's and his commanders will prepare for an even smaller force", pointed Karone.

"Plus there's another commando" said Melissa, almost carelessly. "They're not many, but they'll cause no small havoc". She smiled at Shiera. "Quite many of them survived"

Shiera stared at her several seconds before the meaning sank in, and she stifled a giggle. "You've got an army of monsters!"

"Say what?" asked Carlos.

"Her sword harms only the evil," explained Shiera. "And if there's enough non-evil in the creature, it'll convert the creature to the side of good"

Karone giggled. "Oh, I'd love to see Dark Specter's face when he learns _that_!"

"So how many monsters do we have exactly?" asked Cassie.

"Some 5,000" answered Melissa.

"Any other troops?" asked Zhane.

"We're done", said Melissa.

"As is the deployment program", added Karone. "All we need to do is get the troops going. We can't send subspace messages, as they'd be detected to easily. We'll have to bring the messages ourselves"

"The gliders are quick, but not that quick", objected TJ.

"I have enough courier speeders", said Melissa. "Their controls are similar enough to those of the Astro Mega Ship"

"So we're leaving now?" asked Ashley.

Karone smiled a smile worthy of her former title. "We are"

* * *

_I had a hard time picking the teaser line for this chapter. I put up the line I thought most appropriate, but I was sorely tempted by "That which is not done together, is not accomplished at all": do you remember the pole Mulan had to climb, in the Disney movie? My first lesson in service –and one of the most amazing lessons of my life - was that it's true, whether you're in a field or rear unit: trust and cooperation are the core values of Military ethics, not discipline and order – those are just the external scaffolds._

**Next time:** "We certainly got the worst of assignments"


	6. Shadows Approaching

_What, no reviews pouts? Come on guys… I no this is no drama like "Shiera" or suspense story like "Karone", but I thought it will attract at least some attention. If it keeps like that I just won't bother on the follow-up I started on, and concentrate more efforts on my other projects…_

_Oh, and Amichai died three years ago. I checked._

_It's Monday night in the story, changing into Tuesday._

* * *

**6. Shadows Approaching**

_"As far as my eyes can see  
There are Shadows approaching me  
And to those I left behind  
I wanted you to Know  
You've always shared my deepest thoughts  
You follow where I go"_

_"Old And Wise", by "The Alan Parsons Project"_

* * *

With eight planets and three military forces to alert, the Rangers had no choice but to split up, each taking a separate route for the time being. In his mind, Andros knew it was necessary. Looking down at the Megaship's controls, however, he felt fear gnawing at him nonetheless.

"Engage, DECA" he said. "Maximum speed"

The deck trembled under his feet as DECA complied.

"Estimated time of arrival to Aquitar, three hours and fifteen minutes"

"Thanks, DECA"

Aquitar, being the only planet that had both an army and a Ranger team, was the most important planet in the so-called Rear, or Alpha, Front. Therefore, it only made sense that Andros, leader of the Astro team, will be sent there.

_Perhaps taking the Megaship wasn't such a good idea_, he thought as he sank into the command chair. He refused Melissa's offer of a quicker, smaller courier ship. At the time, he thought that he would be more comfortable in the familiar spacecraft; it didn't turn out this way. Last time he's been alone on the Megaship, he believed that he was alone in the universe, too. Those memories, and others, weighed heavily on his heart. _Alone_. That word spelled the fear that he never admitted. It stood for everything that ever went wrong in his life.

Not just his own life. Different memories drifted through his head, memories of another time, another person: the one whose Crystal Andros inherited. Kaylan's life was sipping into Andros's mind. The red Ranger knew, now, how lonely was the famous assassin: mistrusted on both sides of the conflict, despised by his elder brother, cared for only by his sister. That ancient offence, coupled with Andros's own past, was almost too much for the teenager.

_I'm not him_, Andros reminded himself firmly, _and I'm not alone, either._ He closed his eyes and turned his focus inward: his seething mind was not the only thing he sensed. There was Zhane's familiar, blazing persistency; the keen intensity of Karone's mind; Melissa's sorrow and faith; and the star-like quality that was Ashley.

_Melissa called Ashley "Hope"_, he thought. _It's just so fitting_. The yellow Ranger was the eternal optimist, always looking for – and finding – the silver lining of every cloud. Andros once mistook her optimism for innocence. Now that he knew better, he only valued her more for it.

Thinking of his girlfriend's unvanquished cheerfulness made him feel slightly better. _I'm not alone_, Andros reminded himself. _Coming to think of it, I never really was on my own, even if I didn't know it at the time. I made it through then; we'll most certainly pull it through now_. He opened his eyes. The memories were still there, but their edge was dulled. _We are going to win this war_.

* * *

Cassie silenced the alarm and pulled herself to a sitting position. It was 2 a.m., Angel Grove time, but the pink Astro Ranger felt widely awake: any minute now, her spacecraft would reach the Bookala solar system. She took out a pocket mirror and checked her hair. The tight braid she made before falling asleep looked neat enough. As for her everyday clothes… She morphed, and took off her helmet: she'd better look as representative as possible.

The nav system bleeped: the courier ship has just dropped out of hyperspace. Cassie walked the 1.5 meters to the controls, and turned off the cloaking mechanism. Bookala's Space Transportation Control Center hailed her immediately. Cassie licked her lips nervously, and opened the visual channel.

"I am Cassie Chan, pink Astro Ranger from Earth", she said, looking straight into the camera and praying that the Bookalan automated translator really could handle English. "I bring you a message of the highest priority"

There was a short pause, and then, a clearly mechanical voice came through: "Please wait". After a few minutes of nerve-wrecking silence, her craft's screen switched on to show two clearly alien creatures.

"Cassie Chan", said one of them, speaking heavily accented English. "I am Junthar, a linguist. I serve as speaker to my people. My comrade is Hyquastry, Chief of Staff of our Armed forces. What is the message you bring us, pink Ranger?"

"The message is recorded, speaker. I must not speak of it over the comm"

The speaker translated her words to the Chief of Staff, and nodded as he heard the reply.

"Teleportation coordinates are being sent to you craft's computer as we speak" he informed her.

The coordinates flashed across the command board. Cassie held her fingers over the keypad.

"Teleporting to the surface… Now"

* * *

Lexian, king of Edenoi, flipped the disk in his hand once more. "So this is a Rangers' war, is it", he sighed, "And Edenoi's Rangers are summoned, too"

"This isn't only Power Rangers' war", answered TJ evenly. "Melissa is calling all the warriors of the Light"

A faint smile crossed Lexian's wizened features. "Melissa, you call her?"

"That's her name"

"Few call the Yuria by their name", explained the king, speaking kindly. "Ever had they been of the mightiest, most respected beings among the people of Light"

"I think she prefers to be called Melissa," said TJ simply. "She needs your help and, quite frankly, we all do. It's a pretty big war we're heading into"

"The greatest in almost ten millennia", said the king softly. "Understand, blue Ranger; my grandson and only heir is one of our Rangers. Should I have my wish, he would remain here. But," he raised his hand, silencing TJ, "This is not my decision to make. It is his". Lexian sighed again. "He will say yes, as will Zarius, Farian and Dorais, his teammates", said the old man quietly. "I'll call them in and let you talk to them yourself"

* * *

Trey, lord and Gold Ranger of Triforia, looked curiously at the disk bearing Phoenix's emblem that lay in his palm. "There's more to her than Phoenix, isn't there", he said. He flipped the disk over, and nearly dropped it as he saw the symbol on the other side of the disk. "The Êjérnor emblem!"

Carlos smiled at the gold Ranger's excitement. Shiera, however, remained expressionless.

"Phoenix is Yuria Melissa of Netherie", she said.

"Indeed", whispered Trey. In his palm, the symbol shifted, the colors and lines drifting to create a similar, but not identical, emblem. "This is the Yuria's call for war. The long-prophesied war, at last!"

"We live in interesting times" said Carlos matter-of-factly.

Trey smiled wryly at that. "You will need both Triforia's Defense Troops and myself, I presume?"

"Everything is recorded on the disk", said Carlos.

"We need to get going", added Shiera. "Carlos needs to get to Inquiris, and I have to pay a visit to Horath"

"I see", nodded the golden Ranger. "Is anything else I can do for you, before you leave?"

Both teenagers shook their heads.

"Thanks, but no", said Carlos.

"May the stars shine on you paths", said Trey.

"And light the way till morning comes", completed Shiera. "Have luck".

* * *

"We certainly got the worst of assignments", muttered Ashley into her helmet's comm. She and Zhane were sitting, morphed, in the front line of the UN assembly.

"I can do the speech, if you want", offered Zhane.

"I don't have a problem speaking in front of an audience," explained Ashley, "But I'm about to tell the people of my planet that they're stuck in the middle of an interstellar conflict they know nothing of"

"You're also about to tell them that other planets are sending their own troops to help here", pointed out Zhane.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll cheer them up"

"Are they really that xenophobic?"

"You have no idea. For the first years, people wouldn't believe that the Rangers really were the good guys"

"I didn't see that in the data banks!"

"Probably because it's not there"

The secretary of the UN finished her speech, and got off the stand. This was Ashley's signal. Zhane heard her taking a deep breath as she got up.

"Just do it", he whispered encouragingly.

"Thanks", she answered, spreading the sheets of paper in front of her and smoothing them over. She took another stabilizing breath, and switched from Ranger comm to mic.

"People of Earth", she began. "As the secretary said, it is a historic moment, when a Power Ranger first speaks to you all. Unfortunately, it is under grave circumstances that I must do so…"

* * *

"Everyone reported in", sighed Andros with relief. "Trey assumed command on the Alpha Front, and all the forces are on their way now"

Billy, who insisted on accompanying Andros from Aquitar to Eltar, stuck out his head from under the console. "Their movement will be detected shortly by Dark Specter's scouts", said the former blue Ranger.

"From what Karone told us, it'd take them a while", replied Andros.

"We will lose the element of surprise", said Billy pointedly.

"No, we won't" answered Andros, smiling mischievously. "For one thing, most of the forces destined for the Gamma and Delta Fronts are deploying to Eltar first; for the other, the Gray Guard's ships are cloaked. They won't be detected"

"Gamma is the enemy's territory, isn't it?" asked Billy, who apparently accepted Andros's explanation.

"And the Delta Front are the planets to be freed", confirmed Andros. "Beta Front is Eltar, and Epsilon is Netherie"

"It's only Gamma and Delta I keep confusing", complained Billy, ruffling his hair.

"You're not the only one stressed", offered Andros. "If it makes it any easier"

"Not really" sighed Billy, "But thanks anyway"

"You're welcome", said Andros earnestly.

Both guys sank back into their work.

* * *

From the outside, it looked just like another asteroid, a dead rock in the middle of space. But on the inside, the hidden city of Rt-921/7 was a beehive. The inhabitants were packing in a rush, knowing they may never return.

Karone stood on one of the balconies facing the vast central space, watching the evacuation from above. To her side stood Ghostglare, the unofficial mayor of the asteroid city.

"Some of us have lived her for years", he explained. "This was our hideout right from the start"

"You were one of Melissa's first, weren't you", she commented.

He nodded. "Her tenth", he confirmed. "I have lived here longer than I have lived in any other single place, and it is long since I was young"

"Hard is the life of an Evil-doer", said Karone absentmindedly. Her gaze was locked on something down under.

Ghostglare followed her stare. "Our children", he said. "They are being evacuated separately to a different, safer location"

"Children", whispered Karone. She was holding the railing so hard her knuckles have turned white. "You have children here?"

"They are our pride and joy. They play and laugh like children ought to do, like the children of our many species have never done in all of history". He smiled at the younger human. "Watching our children, we wonder how could we possibly be satisfied by what evil has to offer"

Tears blocked Karone's throat, and she swallowed them back. "Only the ones who never knew love may be satisfied by Evil" she managed to say before her voice failed her.

"You should know, Princess"

"You know who I was?"

"I do", he said, "And to us, you are still a princess: the princess of the repented"

The old monster's words made Karone smile through her tears. "Thank you", she whispered. She raised her hand to wipe her face, but Ghostglare blocked her gently.

"It is allowed to cry for what is lost", he said.

She lowered her hand. "I do not cry for what is lost", she said. "I cry for fear that the beauty that exists may be diminished"

"It will not happen. And even if it would, we will build the beauty again, grander and prettier than before"

She closed her eyes. "Yet it will not be the same, and the thought of all that is lost in war saddens me"

"Hard may be the life of the Evil-doer", said Ghostglare, "But the life of those who do good are none the easier"

Her fists tightened and slowly, the tears stopped. "A wise ancestor of mine said once", she told Ghostglare, her eyes still closed, "That the three most important things that war takes are innocence, Hope and idealism. Yet war may strengthen Faith, Will and our Trust in one another. By agonizing over what is lost yet rejoicing in what is gained, we maintain the essence of Goodness". She opened her eyes. "Thank you for reminding me"

He shook his head, slowly. "No, thank you", he said, "For bringing up those wise words, and for being the one you are"

"It takes the greater courage, doesn't it", she said, "To fight out of love rather than out of hate"

"Aye, it does", he answered.

They stood together in silence, staring into their thoughts, until the sentries arrived to tell them that the asteroid had been emptied, and the troops were good to go.

* * *

**Next time:** "Think of it as if I'm completing Karone's work"

(Honestly, guys, this line doesn't even hint on the bomb that's about to blow the next chapter)


	7. Make It Right

_Without the constant routine of Earth life, I'm afraid I lost track of time. Let's say the chapter begins on Tuesday night, shall we?_

_Oh, and I'm messing back and forth with time again. I do hope you won't get lost._

_(Still no reviews? Come on, guys… The story couldn't have gone so boring, couldn't it?_

* * *

**7. Make It Right**

_"Baby I think tonight_

_We can take what was wrong_

_To make it right"_

_"Broken Wings", Mr. Mister._

* * *

"Jeez, what happened here?" wondered Carlos aloud. He had just teleported on board the Megaship's bridge, and found it packed with more comm boards, maybe a dozen more weapon consoles and tons of unfamiliar equipment. "This place looks like a mess"

"The Megaship is going to serve as a front command and control center", explained Andros, popping from somewhere inside the general kilter. "Certain adaptations were necessary"

"You did all this yourself?"

"No", Andros shook his head, "Billy Cranston joined me on Aquitar"

"Billy? Wasn't he an Earth Ranger, one of Zordon's original five?"

"He was. His girlfriend is Aquitian, so he's living on Aquitar now. She wasn't too happy that he's going on the field again"

"So why did he come?" wondered Carlos.

Andros seemed somewhat surprised by the question. "Wouldn't you?"

Carlos considered it, sitting down. "For you guys, I would, even if Shiera objected. But for any other reason…"

Andros shook his head. "I've heard that love can strike like a lightning bolt, but you're the first case of it I've seen", he observed. "People fall in love like you did only in movies, not in real life"

Carlos sighed. "You're not the only one who thinks so", he said. "It so happened that Shiera left Triforia a few hours before I did, and as soon as she cleared, Trey insisted on checking me for spells. As if that wasn't enough, he talked to Dimitria while I was in hyperspace, and she too gave me an all-over, plus one of her interrogations"

"Now I'm worried", said Andros. "Triforians are not only extra-sensitive for magic, but also as steel-nerved as can be. For Trey to act like this…"

"Neither he nor Dimitria found anything" said Carlos curtly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me"

"Maybe, but still Dimitria fussed over you as much as Trey did" said Andros wryly.

"Even more", said Carlos. "But I told, I'm just a teenager in love"

Seeing that Carlos's temper was about to blow, Andros decided to change tactic. "How about you go catch some sleep?" he suggested. "You look dead tired. Did you sleep at all since you left Earth?"

"Not really", agreed Carlos, "But don't you want me to replace you on the bridge?"

"No, I'm fine, Billy and I switched each other"

"Okay than", said Carlos, getting up.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?" said Carlos skeptically.

"Would you mind if Karone or Melissa take a look at you when either one gets here? Just to make sure, you know. I promise, if one of them says everything's normal, I won't ask again"

If glares could kill, Carlos's would have burned Andros into a pile of ashes. Still, all he said was "It's a deal. 'Night, Andros"

"Sleep well"

* * *

"And what made you think I'd agree?" asked Karone frostily. She had just returned to the Megaship, to be greeted with her tactless brother's request.

Andros was taken aback by her reaction. "I thought you noticed yourself that there's something odd about them"

"They're in love! Aren't you in love with Ashley?"

"It didn't happen overnight" he answered quietly.

"Zhane and I did", she answered defiantly, but the coldness was gone; she was reconsidering.

"And the temporal currents must have worked over-time to straighten that out". Andros spread out his hands. "Look, I know Carlos, okay? Light knows he can be rushed at times, but this is _different_. He's changed somehow ever since he met Shiera"

It wasn't a smart thing to say. Karone turned defensive again. "Shiera's my friend", she said.

"I know", sighed Andros. "Karone, I so don't want to argue with you"

"I know", she said quietly. "Neither do I, Andros. I… I don't want to do anything that's against your will. It's just that what you're asking feels like betraying Shiera's trust"

The silence elapsed. Neither twin knew what to say.

Finally, Andros remembered. He tugged at the string waiting in his mind. _"Karone"_, he thought softly.

Her happiness glowed warmly. _"You remember how?"_

They both chuckled at the pointlessness of her question.

_"Can I show you?"_ he asked. _"Why I think you should do this"_

_"Go ahead"_

He pushed forward memories, letting his sister experience what happened on the Megaship while Shiera was at Karone's side, and his last conversation with Carlos.

_"This does taste strange"_, she agreed reluctantly. _"But neither magic or destiny are at work here, Andros. I would know if it was the former, and Melissa, if it was the latter"_

_"So you agree"_

_"It still feels like I'd be betraying her trust"_

Without warning, Andros was pulled into his twin's memories, as she showed him what it took of her to let Shiera go. When it was over, he felt tears stinging his eyes.

_"Please, Karone. If you really love her so much – make sure she's alright"_

"I will", she said audibly. "When is she due back?"

"Half an hour"

Karone made a face. "You'd better go wake Billy then"

* * *

"Explain", said Ashley. Exhausted after arguing with petty-minded politicians, she and Zhane arrived to the Megaship to find an unfamiliar ex-Ranger holding the bridge while Andros was hovering over much-exhausted Karone and Carlos, with Shiera reportedly locked in her room. Ashley was teetering at the end of her nerves.

Andros, sensing the oncoming onslaught, did his best to explain how it all begun. Trapped between Ashley's dismay and Zhane's disapproval, he kept tripping over his words. Still, the message got through.

"So what did you find?" Asked Zhane, addressing Karone directly.

"It's not magic", said Karone. "It's something even more primal. You see…"

* * *

_"Tell me"_

The words were but a whisper in Zordon's mind. His head jerked up. _"What did you say?"_

_"Tell me what worries you"_

_"It has been so long since we spoke this way"_

_"I am too weak to speak otherwise. My time is almost over. Tell me, please"_

_"Once, you were the best seer ever born of Eltar. You lost your gift when you chose to limit yourself to a human body. Yet now, not only that you see again, but you see beyond the horizon of your lifetime; and that has never been possible for an Eltaran"_

A faint smile crossed the dry lips. _"Now that my body is failing, I am no longer limited by it"_, she said. _"I die as I was born, Eltaran. You know what that means; I may chose how to spread the components of my core"_. Her hand twitched._ "My magic, I leave to you, as you will need it; my Light, to the universe that gave it to me; Soul, to my chosen planet; body, to the planet of my birth; my spirit I leave in this Crystal; and my Will, I cast into time, so it may reach a different age, where my vision may become real"_

_"Another prophet?"_

_"No. The Will alone will be almost too much for her to bear, should she accept it"_. Oshra's eyes opened, but Zordon could tell that the ocean-like eyes weren't seeing him. _"A Rainbow Walker, should she accept…"_

And with that, Oshra's eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

"It happened the day Emma was injured, you see", finished Karone tiredly. "Shiera _chose_ to be the strong one, to be active"

"It's no wonder that her memory of anything previous to that are fuzzy at best", added Carlos. "That's one major metamorphosis she's been through"

"So she isn't human?" asked Zhane, only half-meaning it.

"She's human alright", said Karone seriously, "And that's the heart of the problem. Her body can't support the unrepressed potency of her Will, so she's holding back. Only she can't block it completely, you see. It's sipping through, and affecting the world around her"

"So she made Carlos fall in love with her?" asked Ashley incredulously.

Karone shook her head. "No, she can't do that. But her Will added to his, with some problematic side effects…"

* * *

After the examination, Karone explained her findings. As soon as she finished, Shiera jumped and left the infirmary, with Carlos right after her. He caught up with her almost immidiatly, and grabbed her arm.

"Shiera!"

She tried to shake him off and turned to him, blinking away tears. "No!" she snapped.

_So fragile_, he thought, and let go of her. "No what?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just shook her head, but he knew already.

"Hell, Shiera, I fell in love with on my own accord. Don't go blaming yourself"

"It started so, but now what? I'm as good as holding you captive"

"You aren't", he insisted. "Honest"

Suddenly and violently, she pushed him away, nearly causing him to fall. "I want you to be free!" she yelled.

For a split second, Carlos's mind felt strangely clear, as if he just woke from a dream; then, everything went black.

* * *

"When she said what she did, she pulled back her Will sharply", sighed Karone. "Only her Will supplied both her and Carlos. It was so much easier on her, you see, than holding back all that power; and it was easier on Carlos, drawing strength from her instead of using his own"

"I recovered, though", said Carlos. "No big deal, really"

"Really", said Andros sarcastically.

"Couldn't agree more", said Ashley.

Zhane just rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Carlos", said Karone. "He came off easy. Shiera was nearly killed by the backlash"

"So what is she doing locked in her room?" asked Ashley.

"Locked herself in, as soon as Karone dragged her back to the land of the living", said Carlos. "She only woke up a few minutes ago"

"Tell me there aren't any more news", said Zhane.

"There are", said Andros. "Melissa is waiting for us at Eltar. And… TJ and Cassie called a while ago, separately. They've both decided to go out to the fronts, instead of joining us at Eltar. We won't see them until the war is over"

"You're kidding", said Ashley. "We may not see them again at all"

"I know", said Andros somberly.

"Hold me", she said, and practically threw herself in his arms.

Zhane planted a kiss on Karone's forehead, and patted Carlo's back. "You guys all right?" he asked.

"I am now", said Karone.

"I'm feeling like myself again", said Carlos. "In many ways, it's as if I woke up from some kind of trance. But loving her… that is not a dream. If only I could make her see", he added ruefully.

"You will", said Zhane firmly. Karone supported him with a nod.

"You guys go to sleep now", said Zhane firmly. He smacked Andros at the back of his head. "All of you"

* * *

She was going through some workout routines. She projected such fluid peace that, to the casual observer, transformed the physical exercise into an almost religious ritual.

Andros was no casual observer. He paused just inside the workout room, watching carefully. His trained fighter's eyes saw Shiera's tension. He could tell that her coordination was lower than normal, that she was still weak. She was struggling for tranquility, instead of easing into it.

The fighter in Andros saw all those weaknesses and knew, that she was still good enough to bit him. The leader in him saw the same frailties, and felt a great compassion. _She's so fragile, yet just as strong_, he wondered. _I can see why Carlos was drawn to her_. He waited.

Finally, the routine was over, and Shiera opened her eyes. She tensed for a second and something blazed in her eyes, that made Andros wonder if she was going to attack him. Instead, she regarded him wryly.

"I figured, that should someone realize I left my room, it'd be you", she said.

"You can't stay caged, even if it's your hand that locked the door", he answered.

She nodded, as if he uttered a great truth, but said nothing.

Andros went on. "Naturally, you wouldn't want to do it to anyone else"

"If you understand so much, do you understand why I wish to be left alone?"

"Yes", he said. His hand wondered involuntarily to the Crystal lying on his chest.

Shiera's eyes softened. "I forgot; it's so easy to forget"

Now was his turn to nod, shortly and briefly. "I want to show you something. Can we sit?"

They set on the mattresses. Andros put the box he was carrying between them. It was jet black, approximately 40x15 cm in size. Mutely, he opened it.

Lying on the dark velvet was a single dagger. The blade was smooth and sharp, and the handle simple and comfortable-looking. It was a weapon designed for nothing but the kill.

Shiera stared at it several seconds before asking: "What's this?"

"It was Kaylan's. Melissa got Oshra's sword, and Karone inherited Zordon's staff. I… I got the dagger with which Kaylan murdered his sister". Andros grabbed the handle and lifted it for Shiera to see: dark stained were still visible on the crimson blade. "It's a Phaedosian blade, like the other family weapons. It still reeks from the evil of its last master; I merely own it, temporarily, as it won't accept me for its new master.". Andros shifted his hold and offered the handle to Shiera. "Would you like to hold it?"

Shiera almost said "no", but changed her mind. As her fingers fitted themselves around the handle, the blade flashed suddenly. When the glow was over, the blade's color has changed. It was now deep green, like a forest's canopy. The bloodstains were gone. Shiera stared at it in disbelief.

"It's yours", said Andros simply. "You have what it takes to control it"

Shiera's eyes shifted to Andros's. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes. You aren't bound by the past. You're capable of shaping the present – and the future"

"Are you trying to tell me something - except for the obvious?"

"I'm not sure". He gave small nervous laugh. "I wanted to give it to you since it was handed down to me. Now seemed as good a time as any". As Shiera was still suspicious of the dagger, Andros added: "Think of it as if I'm completing Karone's work. No Ranger should go without a signature weapon, and you won't find any better. Phaedosian blades are famous for their unusual properties"

"Well…" She bettered her hold of the dagger and maneuvered it experimentally. "It does feel right", she admitted. "Thank you" she added, as if in afterthought.

Andros shook his head. "You needn't", he said. "It's supposed to be yours"

* * *

The soft knock on his door surprised Carlos. Nobody bothered to knock; they used the intercom. He got up from his chair and opened the door. His sigh of relief, when he saw it was Shiera, was unsuppressed.

"Don't you run on me like that ever again", he said, and pulled her into a hug.

"I was afraid…" she begun.

He put his finger to her lips, silencing her. "I love you", he reminded her. "If you're going to doubt that, you might as well doubt that the sun will rise tomorrow. Karone will confirm to you that I'm speaking of my own free will"

"I talked to her already. She said she could teach me… So I won't lose control again"

"Might be a good idea", he agreed. "Come in, will you? It feels so weird, standing the corridor like that…"

As soon as the door closed behind them, he kissed her. For a second, her old fear was there, but it was quickly gone. As she let go and enjoyed the moment, both could sense the small tug. Shiera broke of abruptly.

"This is way too dangerous" she breathed.

"Not really", said Carlos, holding her trembling body close to his, stroking her back soothingly. "Now that we both know it's there, I don't think things will get out of control again. And… I kind of enjoy the feeling"

This had the effect of making Shiera break from him completely, and Carlos could almost see how she frantically searched in her mind for any residual affect. He shook his head.

"I'm completely clear", he told her. "I know how it feels, now"

"How can you…?" asked Shiera, not able to finish the sentence.

"Because it's not a matter of control. It's both our wills, working together. Yours a little stronger…" both smiled at the understatement "…but we're still together in this"

Shiera thought it over, carefully and thoroughly, as if it was a weapon handed to her. Which, Carlos mused, it was. Here he was, handing this girl, whom he knew for such a short time, such a great power over himself. But everything he knew about Shiera, every instinct he possessed, told him she would never do anything to hurt him. He just prayed that she had as much trust in herself as he had in her.

Apparently, she did, for she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. But even before her lips touched his, the tug at the back of his mind returned, and Carlos let himself be swept with it. He leaned into the kiss, deeply and hungrily.

It was a miracle; it had to be. For somehow, the bond between them consisted not only of will and passion. A wealth of care and confidence found its way between them, creating a bubble of warmth and love that nothing could penetrate. For a short while they were happy… Safe.

* * *

**Next time:** "So where's _me_ in this mess?"


	8. It's Not Too Late

_Tuesday night, I suppose._

_Two more chapters after this one, and then the epilogue… This one's still taking it slow, but don't you worry; there's more than enough adremaline in the next two._

_large puppy eyes Review, please?_

* * *

**8. It's Not Too Late**

_"A time to gain, a time to lose_

_A time to rend, a time to sew_

_A time to love, a time to hate_

_A time of peace, I swear it's not too late!"_

_Performed by "The Byrds", lyrics adapted from the book of Kohelet (Ecclesiastes)_

* * *

"Almost everything required for daily life is on this level", said Melissa, as she, the five Rangers and Karone stepped down from the intertransport platform. "To reach the quarters section, we take the first turn left, and then the second to the right"

"This ship is huge!" said Ashley, turning her head to get a better look at everything. "What, it's at least ten times bigger then the Megaship!"

"It was meant as a long-distance explorer", agreed Melissa. "Superior shielding and cloaking, as well as enhanced sensing and hyperspace abilities, but very poor weapon systems"

"What about normal-space maneuverability?" asked Karone, in her strategist's tone.

"More than good enough to dodge asteroids and comets, but a far cry from any battleship of this size"

"Will it keep us out of the way, with a space battle raging around?"

"It will", promised Melissa. "There, we reached the quarters sections"

While most doors were white, three were colored: one door was colored red and yellow, another silver and violet, and the third was green and black.

"I suppose those are ours?" asked Zhane.

"Indeed", said Melissa.

"It's nice how you marked them for us", agreed Ashley. "Where're your quarters?"

"A little down the hall", said Melissa, pointing in the right directions. "The single apartments are that way"

"Right", said Andros. To himself, he thought: _Single apartments? So what are ours?_

"I assigned you standard quarters, like mine. If you need anything else, let me know." Said Melissa. "Now, I suggest we all take a little rest, and meet for debriefing in three hours' time. Meanwhile, the battle plans are accessible from your quarters' panels, as well as the ongoing status report"

"Great," said Zhane, "When are we due at Netherie?"

"Four hours. Take your rest. We're all going to need our strength"

* * *

"If those are standard quarters, I wonder what the first-class looks like," said Zhane, looking around in disbelief. He was surveying the living room of his and Karone's apartment, while Karone was walking around the bedroom they chose. "This place looks like a palace"

Karone shrugged. "It looks nothing like any palace I've ever seen, but I guess there's no base for comparison"

"No, I guess not", said Zhane. Frowning, he walked over to her and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"I am", she said. "Reality is sinking in, I suppose"

"Explain"

She set down on the bed, and Zhane followed suit.

"So much happened", she said. "Almost too much: two days ago, I was still the princess of Evil"

"Time flies when you're having fun", said Zhane. His tone was light, but his face showed his concern.

"And this Crystal" Karone's hand rose to her chest. "It contains all his memories, up to the day Oshra died. The record is so complete that, in a sense, it is as if Zordon is _really there_, in my mind. I remember things he did and thought, as if it is I in those memories. It just keeps getting clearer and clearer. According to Melissa, when I reach full adaptation, I'd actually be able to hear his voice in my mind"

"Is it hard on you?"

"No, that's the strange thing. It's as if I found a part of myself that I was missing"

"In a way, you did. You were meant to be this way. If not for Darkonda, you would have grown up like that"

"Maybe it's better that I didn't. Melissa was still a child when she started wearing her Crystal regularly, and sometimes I can't tell if it's her speaking, or Oshra. They're intangible"

"And you're scared that it might happen to you, too?"

"No – yes… Not really. It's just, that I don't know who I am anymore". Suddenly, her eyes wallowed up with tears. "I'm not Astronema – she's evil. I'm supposed to be Karone, but she's a four-year-old. Zordon is someone else entirely. Where am _I_ in this?"

Zhane hugged her, and stroked her hair gently. "You can start by giving up the age concept", he suggested. "You're not really this age or the other. Also, Astronema is just a name. Once you were called so, now you aren't. There isn't a separate person called Astronema, is there?"

"There isn't"

"There you go"

"So where's me in this mess?"

"Ehm, you may want to reconsider your phrasing", he said, rocking her back and forth. "You see, the way I get it, this mess _is_ you"

"Oh". Her tears stopped, and then, slowly, she smiled. "I think I like it"

* * *

Andros has crashed down on his bed and fell asleep as soon as he entered his room. Ashley, however, was wide-awake. After several moments, which felt like forever, Ashley decided she should do something. Mentally, she ticked off her options: _I have nothing to unpack_, she thought,_ and to judge by the way Carlos and Shiera were standing close together, I'd better leave them to themselves. Same goes for Zhane and Karone – note to self, I should ask him how their affair started. Lastly, if I stay here, I'll go crazy. So, what's left?_

"Computer?" she asked tentatively.

"Complying" came the soft reply.

"What are the recreational options available?"

"Music, literature and movie files are available on your terminal. The simulators are on-line and active. Workout facilities are available. The deep-space observatory is active"

Ashley's curiosity rose. "Can you show me the way to the observatory?"

"Affirmative. Please step out to the corridor"

Once in the corridor, Ashley saw that one of the decorative bands on the bulkhead was now glowing, showing her where to go. She followed it. After a few moments' walk, she found herself in front of a closed door, bearing no special marks.

"You have reached the deep-space observatory", informed her the computer. The band lost its glow.

"Thanks", said Ashley. She hesitated, not sure how to open the door. She didn't need to ask, though, as the door opened before her. Ashley held her breath.

She could see no walls, no floor. The open darkness of space opened up before her, lit only by the blurs made by the stars, as the ship passed them by. Ashley took one hesitant forward, and found solid – though invisible – footing. Feeling a little braver, she stepped inside. The door closed behind her and vanished.

_It has to be some sort of illusion_, she thought, _like the Simudeck - but much better_. She wasn't a stranger to the stars, but standing seemingly in mid-space in her everyday clothes was a far cry from speeding past constellations, protected in her Ranger's suit. Each step seemed to take her just as far as she wanted it too.

She was content to sit down and simply watch the stars, until her eye caught something that definitely wasn't an astronomical object. Ashley watched the faraway shape closely. _Melissa_, she realized. _Probably couldn't stay in her room, too_. She got up and walked over to Melissa, making sure the other girl had time to notice the yellow Ranger's presence.

Melissa smiled when she saw Ashley. The smile was warm and inviting but, like everything about the teenage Yuria, it was tinged with sadness too great to be human. Ashley set beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she offered.

"I hardly ever sleep", said Melissa.

"Don't you get tired?"

"Not really"

"How do you do that?"

"It's not really something I do. It just happened"

"What do you mean, just happened?"

"It once occurred to me that I remained awake for five diurnal cycles. I went to bed, and slept for eight hours. When I awoke, I was completely refreshed". Melissa shrugged. "It's been so ever since"

"Too much power?" guessed Ashley. "Sometimes, after I've been morphed for long, I have trouble falling asleep"

"So why force yourself to sleep?"

"Because if I won't, tiredness would catch up with me during school"

"Oh". Melissa thought it over for a moment. "I suppose my insomnia could be attributed to The Light's side effects"

"The Light? Don't you use The Power, like we do?"

"No", Melissa shook her head. "Only Power Rangers utilize The Great Power. I access The Light"

"What's The Light?"

"What's The Power?"

"I don't know", admitted Ashley. "But I know what's it _about_. It's about protecting – no, fighting in order to protect. Like Athena"

"Like who?"

"Athena. She was a goddess, in the greek mythology. Uh – the greek are one of the people of Earth. Anyway, she was a fighter goddess, but not the goddess of war. You see – she fought to protect her city, not because she got a kick out of it"

"That's The Power alright. It is the confrontational aspect of Goodness. It's Athena, ready to fight for the cause. The Light is whatever pointed her to the cause"

"Like values. Of course!" Suddenly, Ashley recalled several things she got Zhane to tell her, and things clicked into place. "The colors are values. But…" she frowned. "You said I'm a Bearer of Light too, right?"

"You still haven't chosen to accept", said Melissa simply. "To be a Ranger is demanding, but you may hand the Power down when you can't take it anymore. Bearing the Light is a lifetime commitment"

"When will I choose? And how?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, great"

Melissa patted Ashley's knee. "You shouldn't be worried. You'll know when it's time"

"Everyone else committed themselves already, haven't they?"

"No", surprised her Melissa. "Andros hasn't yet, and neither has the sixth"

"Who is the sixth?"

"I'll know when I meet him"

"Just perfect", muttered Ashley.

Melissa smiled wryly. "I couldn't agree more"

Ashley smiled, but her smile was forced as Melissa's.

For an unknown period of time, the two girls set and watched the stars in silence.

"There's something I'd like to know, if you don't mind me asking", said Ashley abruptly.

"Go ahead"

"Two days ago, at the mess… I knew what you were about to say before you said it". Ashley examined her nails, not daring to look at Melissa. "About Jessean… your sister"

Had Ashley looked at Melissa, she would have seen tenderness, and half-repressed hope, in the other girl's expression.

"You felt it". It was a statement, rather than a question.

Ashley shut her eyes as the memory of Melissa's fear and grief rose. "Yes"

It took time for Melissa to find words – just a few seconds, that felt like eternity for Ashley.

"I – I'm sorry", said Melissa abruptly. "I should have tried to protect you – should have realized it might happen. You are the yellow Ranger, after all"

"What?"

"All the Bearers of light are connected. The link is stronger with you and Andros, because you love each other. It's also stronger between you and I, because our colors resonate: you're the yellow Ranger, and I carry Yellow Light"

"But if you've got the Yellow Light, what color am I bearing?"

"Hope is Green"

"That's Shiera's color! Or Carlos's, for that matter: he used to be the green Ranger"

"The colors of Light and the colors of Power are related, but they aren't the same. You have the idealism and firm belief in people that are the trademarks of a yellow Ranger. As for Shiera – she's the first-ever Rainbow Walker"

"I'm really developing a headache here", muttered Ashley. "What's a Rainbow Walker?"

In reply, Melissa held up her palms tangent to each other. A small orb appeared between them – half made of light, half pure darkness. Melissa separated her hands, slowly, and the orb grew. Then, she let go of the orb, and it floated in midair.

"There's whole Light, and there's whole Darkness", said Melissa, pointing at the each half in turn. "The line separating them is called The Line Of Shadows, or Shadow Line. It can be crossed – but one cannot "stand" on it for more than a split second before stepping into either realm, unless that someone opens the Rainbow Path". Melissa prodded the orb, and it exploded into a band of colors. "You see, whole Light and whole Darkness appear white and black, like colors, but they aren't colors. They are _made_ of colors"

Ashley stared at the floating band and then, carefully, held it between her hands. It responded to her will, and she bended and stretched it. Then, she tried to compact it, and it folded back into orb form. "I think I understand", she breathed. "I think I do. But – is Shiera really the first to open the Path?"

Melissa nodded. "Half of Oshra's prophecy depended on Shiera's ability to find the Path. Had Shiera failed, so would have the prophecy"

"What's the other half?"

"We are - the Bearers' ability to make up for our predecessors' mistakes". For the first time, there was bitterness in Melissa's voice. "I am not cut out to be a warrior, yet I was forced to fight – thus "correcting" Oshra's pacifism. Zordon believed that Wisdom must lead to peace and Goodness, and Karone was one of Evil's top military minds"

"Andros is one of the best warriors of Good, and Kaylan was one of the worst villains in history", continued Ashley, catching the pattern. "Zhane – his loyalty to Andros saved Andros's life, and helped bring back Karone, while Oshra and Kaylan's loyalty to each other failed. And I…" Ashley hesitated. "They didn't have hope, did they?"

"They didn't appreciate it like they should have. You brought Andros from outside his shell, after his two years of complete loneliness, in contrast to Zordon and Oshra's inability to bring Kaylan to the side of Good. As for the sixth… I'm not even sure what Purple stands for. Oshra didn't know. Zordon guessed it was honor."

Ashley shook her head. "No, it doesn't feel right", she said. "It's more like skillfulness, or perfectionism. Perhaps proficiency?"

"Proficiency… implementing knowledge" Melissa's face lit up with pure joy. "You're right! That's it!"

Ashley didn't know what to make of Melissa's sudden high. It was as if everything human in her dissipated. Then, just as suddenly, the glowing sage was gone, and a very exhausted 16-years-old set there.

"You should sleep", said Ashley.

Melissa shook her head. "I'm tired enough to sleep, but not tired enough to sleep peacefully"

"I'll stay with you", said Ashley, out of instinct. "You've been alone long enough. Don't you dare disagree," she added, as Melissa was about to speak. "It's not a suggestion; it's an order"

* * *

He was woken by a small movement. Andros opened his eyes, and saw that Karone was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Time to wake up", she said. "We'll reach Netherie in twenty minutes"

Andros set up, wide-awake. "Where're the others?"

"Zhane is waking Shiera and Carlos now. I don't know where Ashley and Melissa are"

"We'd better find them. I'm surprised Melissa didn't wake us up herself" said Andros, getting up and walking to the living room. "Karone, was that door closed when you came in?"

"Yes"

"It wasn't when I fell asleep". He opened the other bedroom, poked his head inside, and motioned for Karone to come over. "Come see this", he said quietly.

Huddled close together under their separate blankets were Melissa and Ashley, both fast asleep.

* * *

**Next Time:** "To borrow a line… Let's Rocket!"


	9. Final Countdown

_1. -takes a deep breath- Here we go, people. This is the one-before-last chapter. I've been waiting for this battle for ages, and I hope you did, too._

_2. Tuesday night, into Wednesday morning._

_3. The song Ashley sings at the end of this chapter is "How Can I Keep From Singing", lyrics by Roma Ryan, composed and performed by Enya._

_4. I'm running to risk of sounding like a broken record, but: review, please?_

* * *

**9. Final Countdown**

_"I guess there is no one to blame_

_We're leaving ground_

_Will things ever be the same again"_

_"The Final Countdown", Europe_

* * *

They were all standing together at the conference room, watching the strategic display. In the vast darkness of the holotank, small pricks of light moved, engaging and disappearing like the spaceships they represented.

"Everything's going according to plan", said Karone. "Dark Specter took our bait, and sent most of his troops to try and conquer the Alpha Front. As soon as the troops were too far to be called back, the Blue Senturions begun their attack in the Delta Front, attempting to free the occupied planets. As a result, Dark Specter pulled out most of his remaining forces – which is when the Gamma Front Combined Task Force launched their attack on the enemy's territory"

"The Power Rangers assumed command in all Fronts", continued Melissa. "Trey and TJ are holding the Alpha and Delta Fronts' C&C centers, respectively. The Edenoites are working under TJ – each of them assumed command of a planet. Two Aquitian Rangers are fighting at Eltar – that planet got five planets' worth of monsters – and the rest of the Aquitian team are cutting down Dark Specter's lines, thus leaving the Phantom Ranger and Cassie to mop up the Gamma Front"

"Those two are currently on top of Dark Specter's "Hate" list", said Karone, her voice almost amused. "To judge by incoming reports, they seem to be everywhere at once"

"Dark Specter is still sending out troops", said Andros, leaning closer to the holotank. "We have to send in the Gray Guard, but then we have to attack, too: he'll realize something is wrong as soon as he gets reports of the Gray Guard's resurfacing"

"But what will he suspect?" wondered Zhane. "Will he guess that we have Karone, that Melissa is alive, or both?"

"He'll realize that I'm alive", said Melissa decisively. "Someone had to direct the Gray Guard all those years"

"I might have done it, for all he can tell" countered Andros.

Melissa was about to reply, but Karone raised her hand. "Enough", she said, silencing both Melissa and Andros. "We will proceed based on the assumption that Dark Specter will assess the situation wholly and accurately. Now…" she looked at Melissa. "When will you give the Gray Guard their order to strike?"

"Whenever you tell me", said Melissa promptly. "You're the professional"

"Than send it out, now" said Karone.

Melissa's fingers sent off orange sparks as she touched a pad.

"It's done", she said.

Suddenly, the view in the holotank shifted, to show the Netherie solar system. Dots of light appeared all over the simulation.

"They look awfully small", said Ashley.

"Those are the single fighters", explained Melissa.

Several stained-dagger dots moved out of the cloud that surrounded the cloud, aiming to intercept the Gray Guard's fighters.

"You'd better sit down", said Melissa suddenly.

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"That's why", answered Melissa, and the great wall of the conference room became transparent.

Nearly everyone yelped as a fighter passed right next to the Nest's hull.

"Now, sit", said Karone sternly.

They were sitting almost before she spoke.

"Nest", said Melissa evenly, "Begin evasive maneuvers"

"Complying", came the prompt reply.

Outside, the battle raged on.

* * *

"Gray Guards!" bellowed Dark Specter. "How in the name of the Great Void itself did those plaguing pests got to The Heart Of Darkness?"

"I ordered to arm and send every available interceptor we have" said Divatox over the comm. Her submarine-like spacecraft was orbiting the planet that was once called Netherie. Dark Specter trusted her to command the defenses of his main base, and she was _not_ about to fail.

Dark Specter seemed to ignore her. "They're all over the galaxies!" he yelled again. "They were supposed to be destroyed!". The frustrated monarch of evil pummeled the nearest wall with a great sphere of ink-black lava, and melted a great hole in the stone.

Growling, he looked at the pirate queen. "The planet's ground defenses are not to be weakened further" he warned her. "Get your reinforcements from somewhere else"

"I'll need command over the Dark Fortress, including its Quantrones and Velocyfighter"

"I will summon Ecliptor for you, but you'd better not fail"

"I won't"

* * *

"Did they ran out of fighters, or what?" asked Shiera. "They haven't sent out more in several minutes"

"Dark Specter probably doesn't want the planetbound defenses dwindled", speculated Carlos.

Melissa nodded her head. Flying the "Nest" demanded too much attention for her to speak.

"So far they're doing very poorly", said Karone. She was watching the battle intently, both through the transparent wall and in the holotank. "They need reinforcement"

"Maybe that's the content of that long-distance message we picked before", said Zhane. "I just don't manage to decode the thing!"

"Leave it be", said Andros. "We'll have our answers soon enough"

As if on cue, a hyperspace tunnel opened as soon as Andros finished his words, and out of it emerged the Dark Fortress. As soon as the portal closed behind it, Velocyfighters began swarming from the great battleship.

"About time!", said Karone. She sounded almost relieved. "Everybody knows their parts?"

She was answered by a chorus of "Yes", "Come on" and sarcastic "What part?".

Karone licked her lips, almost nervously, and then stood up and said: "To borrow a line… Let's Rocket!"

* * *

"All Velocyfighters have been sent as you ordered, Queen Divatox", said Ecliptor over the visual comm.

Though Ecliptor's manner had been immaculate, he still managed to convey his dislike of her_. Loyal to his bratty little princess even that she's gone, like the stubborn rock that he is_, thought Divatox through grated teeth.

"I just received new orders from Dark Specter himself", she said stiffly. "You are to assume control over Heart Of Darkness's ground defense. I will command the space troops, from on board the Dark Fortress"

"As you wish", replied Ecliptor.

Has she been less warped in her dismay over Ecliptor's misplaced loyalties, Divatox would have noticed that he sounded strangely calm in complying with the order she has just delivered: to abandon the Dark Fortress to her care. As it was, though, the pirate queen was preoccupied with the raging battle as well as with her own worries.

* * *

Above him, the sky was lighted with explosions. Every now and then, the wreck of a Velocyfighter would burn a trail through the clouds, creating a fireball upon impact. Rarely, a Gray Guard Interceptor would crash, too.

_If I'm still alive when this is over_, thought Carlos as he waited not-so-patiently, perched on top what once had been a tall building and hidden under a camouflage net, _I'm going to write the Dummy's Handbook to Infiltrating the Enemy's Bastion. Rule number one: create a diversion_.

* * *

"You there!" barked Shiera. She felt extremely exposed, walking up to a squad of Piranhatrones unmorphed as she was.

The squad stopped in its tracks.

"Yes, you!" shouted Shiera again. What she was doing would have been silly if she was aiming to kill the stupid creatures – but she wasn't aiming just for the kill.

The Piranhatrones made up their mind, and marched in her direction.

Shiera picked a small red ball from her pocket, and pitched it in the direction of the approaching squad. The ball, the size of a ping-pong ball, exploded upon impact, reducing the Piranhatrones into tiny metal shreds.

"Not bad", murmured Shiera, "I see why Melissa called them Nova Balls"

She was surrounded by massive troops of drones, yet she remained unmorphed: throwing Nova Balls with one hand, and loosely aiming a wide-beam energy rifle with the other, Shiera still had the upper hand.

Perched on the roof, Carlos was loosing what little patience he had to begin with. "Come on", he whispered, as Shiera seemed to be having too much fun. "Come _on_. Morph already"

Monsters joined the mob surrounding Shiera. First just a handful, but then a whole lot of them. The mob was closing in on her.

"Come on!" whispered Carlos again, more urgently. "Even you can't hold much longer, girl!"

As if she heard him, Shiera threw away the rifle and, clenching her right fist in front of her face, called out: "Green Strike!". She pulled her fist back sharply in perfect coordination with the second word, and her Power suite materialized around her, just as her newly-acquired dagger appeared in her hand.

This was Carlos's cue. He shook off the camouflage net and called out, rising to his feet: "Galaxy glider, hang ten!". His glider was there almost before he knew it, and he jumped on it.

He glided over the fight, shooting any target that entered his view field. Half grimly, half triumphantly, he noticed that the combined surprise of his and Shiera's attacks drew every villain in the area. _Rule number two_, he thought: _create a second diversion_.

* * *

Sweat gathered on his brows, but Andros didn't dare to spare a hand and wipe it as he worked his way through the main controls of the enemy's sensor arrays, bringing them down. He was in serious danger of exposure, even with the diversion going better than planned.

He shouldn't have thought of it.

_"So, what do you have to say about my "ridiculously dangerous" tactic now?"_ teased Karone's voice in his mind.

_"Being successful – so far – doesn't make it any less dangerous"_ he retorted.

"_It's not like they're really alone. It was just the bait. Melissa's monsters joined them now. What I wouldn't give to see the chaos they must be causing!"_

_"Karone, I need to concentrate!"_

_"Well, just blow the damn thing away"_

_"And have every automated intruder alarm shoot poisonous darts at me? No thanks"_

_"Zhane should be almost through with those damned alarms. Once he is, you're clear"_

_"In the meantime, I really need to…"_

"Yo, guys". Zhane's voice, audibly spoken over the comm, interrupted their conversation. "The alarms are off. Sorry it took me so long: somebody put quadruple backups on those things. How're you folks doing?"

"I finished with the tactic comm like ages ago, so I moved to long distance transmitters to pass the time" said Karone cheerfully.

"Sensors are down, system-wide", said Andros, "But they must have noticed what I did"

"Not like they have any way to report it", answered Zhane. He sounded as cheerful as Karone.

Andros rolled his eyes, though none of them could see him. "You're both impossible, you know that?"

"That's why you love us" said Zhane.

It was a testimony to Andros's anxiety that he didn't bother to reply.

* * *

Ecliptor stood up on the balcony and looked up at the clouded sky, wondering: _Why?_

At Dark Specter's orders, Divatox has taken over the Dark Fortress, commanding The Heart Of Darkness's defenses from there. Ecliptor has been ordered to the surface of the planet – to one particular spot on it.

_You must make sure no-one enters that court, unless I allow them to_, told him Dark Specter: _No-one, unless those are gold- or blue-armored warriors, and unless they arrive from the lower entrance alone. _

_Gold must be for Phoenix_, thought Ecliptor. _But who is blue? Not that it matters, as long as I get to fight Phoenix._

That was, in all probability, why Dark Specter assigned Ecliptor to that post: Phoenix was headed his way and, while most villains trembled in fear at the mention of her name, Ecliptor stroke his sword. He would have smiled – if he could – at the thought of confronting the one who took away his child.

_My princess_, he called her, for a princess she was, tall and magnificent. Yet in his heart – if he had one – Ecliptor retained the memory of the wide-eyed little girl who set on his lap.

_My child_, he thought fondly each night, as he put her to sleep. _My beautiful child_, as he remained awake to watch over her. Yet he never told her, not even once, how much he cared for her. True, he could tell from her eyes that she knew, but it wasn't the same as telling her, as perhaps hearing her say: _I love you too, Ecliptor: as much as I ever loved my parents_.

For Ecliptor considered himself Karone's father. Proudly he thought, that he indeed acted like one in any way that mattered. Even, when chance presented itself, he found her a friend of her species and age.

Phoenix took Shiera away from Astronema. Phoenix took Astronema away from him. True, she also killed Darkonda – but that little merit was drown by her other actions.

_Let her come here, to the upper entrance_, thought Ecliptor darkly as he paced across his post. _Let her come, and be surprised_.

* * *

Standing under the tall archway, waiting for Melissa to open the heavy doors, a familiar cliché rose in Ashley mind: _the fog of war_. And she thought: _it's more like smog, really_.

She could not see the walls of the hallway. Smoke and dust obscured her vision, blurring everything in sight. Around her lay the bodies of their defeated enemies, reminding Ashley of broken toys abandoned by a spoiled child. _Toys of a tyrant_.

She could hear the clatter of the fight, too. The smog veiled the sound, but Ashley's sharp Ranger's hearing, tuned to the havoc of a battlefield, could make out the high wails of crashing spaceships, the dull thunder-like explosions, and a murmur like the sea that had to be the voices of countless warriors fighting all over the city, all over the palace.

The archway stretched above their heads like a portal, dark and deep. Runes were carved across the stone, broken and burnt by years of malicious intent and deeds. It seemed to Ashley that the archway cried out with tired defiance against the evil in the air.

For there was evil in the air, evil lurking behind the closed doors. Ashley could name it: Dark Specter. The courts locked behind the archway were his dwelling now, as they once had been the Yuria's. Ashley shuddered to think at what they may find waiting for them there.

Ashley stood at the doorway to Dark Specter's lair, and she was not afraid. Far from that: she sang.

"_My life goes on in endless song  
__Above earth's lamentations__,  
__I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
__That hails a new creation_"

"_Through all the tumult and the strife  
__I hear its music ringing__,  
__It sounds an echo in my soul__.  
__How can I keep from singing?_"

Melissa's hand froze above the runes she attempted to mend. The soft melody tore at both the surrounding darkness and Melissa's concentration. The fire with which Melissa corrected the runes flickered.

"_While though the tempest loudly roars__,  
__I hear the truth, it liveth__.  
__And though the darkness 'round me close__,  
__Songs in the night it giveth…_"

As she continued to sing, Ashley could swear that the shadows retreated, that the smoke was not as dense as it was before. Her voice rose with confidence at the ending words of the next verse:

"…_Since love is lord of heaven and earth  
__How can I keep from singing?_"

Ashley continued on into the one before last verse, and Melissa drew a sudden breath: she couldn't have found better words to express her emotions even she searched for them.

"_When tyrants tremble in their fear  
__And hear their death knell ringing__,  
__When friends rejoice both far and near  
__How can I keep from singing__?_"

The runes shone brightly again, and Melissa laughed as she finished the magic with a wave of her hand. There was no merriment in her laugh, but plain certainty.

"Did you hear that, Dark Specter?" she shouted. "This song is _your _death knell! Your rule is over, Hunter! I am Melissa of Netherie, heir to Oshra of Eltar, and I will destroy you!"

The song was over.

Melissa spread out her arms, and the great doors opened silently before them.

* * *

**Next time:** "Where is your Sixth, Yuria? Who is the Sixth?"


	10. Tomorrow's Rain

_And here goes, ladies and gentleman, the last chapter of "Shadow Line". I won't say "very last" 'cause there's still the epilogue to go._

_You may want to take a deep breath before diving into this one, as it's as long as three normal chapters. I knew beforehand it'd be a long one, I didn't know how long._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**10. Tomorrow's Rain**

_"Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away_

_But something in our minds will always stay"_

_ "Fragile", Sting_

* * *

It was dark in the ruins of what remained of the capital of Netherie, dark as the darkest night that has ever befallen a planet. Which, Ashley mused, was precisely what it was.

In the sky above, gray and black clouds twisted and twirled like countless whirlpools, groaning and growling under their own weight. The upcoming storm could be smelled even above the general stench: the air was heavy with evil, eating away at Ashley's courage even as the poisons in it burned her lungs. It seemed alive with its own will, pulsating maliciously in strange discord with the thunder.

The clearing was closed upon from three sides by the walls of the palace. The walls were gray and black too, the once splendid murals and mosaics covered in slime and dirt by years of careful neglect. A few windows were boarded up, but most were smashed. No light was seen from them.

As for the forth side, there was a large open space that once might have been a garden: the burnt and broken-down stumps of trees were still scattered across it, hardly distinguishable from the rubble. It was a sorry sight, a reminder of what evil sought to do to all pretty things.

The gray sand crackled. Melissa, tall and proud in her gleaming orange-and-gold custom, stepped away from the shadows, into the clearing.

Ashley held her breath. _Andros!_ Her mind cried out. _Oh, Andros, it has started…_

* * *

Andros, Zhane and Karone exchanged dark looks as the image of the clearing flickered before their eyes.

"They're in", said Karone quietly.

"We have to hurry", said Andros. He had the weird impression that he received two images, not one. "I'm not sure if we'll make it in time"

"Don't be ridiculous", hushed him Zhane. "We've come too far to fail now"

"Quiet, both of you!" hissed Karone. "We don't want to attract attention!"

"Well, excuse me for not being a telepath!" shot Zhane.

"Nonsense, if we can do it than so can you" shot Andros back.

"Later!" hissed Karone, angrier this time. "I mean it, the fact that we weren't attacked so far doesn't mean we won't be!"

"How far are we, anyway?" asked Zhane.

Karone and Andros shrugged.

"We need to rely on others' memories to find out way here", said Karone finally.

"You mean _you_ are relying on another's memories", said Andros. He resumed his step, walking faster than before.

Zhane and Karone joined up behind him, exchanging a brief, worried look. Both seemed to have the same question reflected in their eyes: _he isn't holding all too well, is he?_

* * *

Carlos's communicator beeped, but the black Ranger couldn't spare the concentration to answer it. He was gliding above the swarm of monsters. No matter how many he shot down, more seemed to crop out. Finally, the person on the other end hailed him over the helmet comm.

"Carlos, are you there?" came Ashley's voice.

"Sure am!" yelled Carlos. "Just fighting off more monsters than I've ever seen in my life!"

"Pull back! You don't have to fight them anymore, we moved into last phase"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Just did!"

"Why didn't you say so _right away_?"

"I thought you were fighting for your life!"

"Hell yeah!"

"So how can you spear so much breath? Grab Shiera and get out of there!"

"I'd like to see you "grab" Shiera!" The green Ranger was fighting hand-to-hand. She was making good use of the dagger Andros has given to her: even the tiniest scratch from it seemed lethal. Carlos smiled under his helmet. "Take that back; I'd like to see Dark Specter try!"

"Carlos!" Ashley sounded exasperated.

"Okay, we're outta here!"

* * *

Ashley remained hidden in the shadows as Melissa stepped unto the clearing. The redhead hasn't made it more than 5 meters across the sand when the air rippled violently. Melissa didn't slow down, even as Dark Specter materialized in front of her.

"So, Phoenix", he greeted her. "We meet at last"

"At last, we do" she agreed, coming to a halt.

The two glared at each other across the long patch of sand that separated them.

"Tell me, Phoenix, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I've come to kill you"

"Oh, is that why you brought your little army along? Too bad they'd be wiped out"

"Not necessarily so"

"You probably think that you can kill me, don't you?"

"No; I believe so"

"Too bad that faith is not enough; too bad _for you_, that is"

"I know that Faith is not enough"

"Yet you are certain that you will succeed"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you", said Dark Specter, not sounding sorry at all, but gleefully happy, "But there were only three who could kill me: two died – one of them by your hand, by the way – and the third has no idea who he really is. Even if he knew, the memory would probably drive him insane"

"I am not at all sorry to disappoint _you_", replied Melissa with grim satisfaction. She paused, waiting to see what effect her words have on her opponent.

She didn't have to wait long.

"What do you mean?" asked Dark Specter sharply.

"Well… Andros is coping very well so far, I did not kill Karone, and…" the mask pulled back, revealing Melissa's face "As you can see, I, _Yuria_ Melissa to the house of Êjérnor, am very much alive"

Dark Specter actually retreated a step. "Darkonda will pay for failing me like this!"

Melissa's laughter was hollow. "He already had. Haven't you heard? I killed him"

"He has more incarnations left"

"I took all the five he had left"

Dark Specter's unlit aura expanded suddenly. He raised his arm, and the part of the aura that wrapped his arm stretched and solidified, forming a massive great sword almost as large as a person.

"Darkonda failed, but I will not", said Dark Specter. "You will not live long, _Yuria_". He spat out the last word like a derogatory. "You will join the ashen remains of your garden"

"Perhaps", said Melissa, unsheathing her thin ice-like blade. "But I believe it is you who will join the ashes"

* * *

Ashley watched the two duel with such rapt attention, that she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. When she finally did, she turned, started, only to find Andros, Zhane and Karone.

"How is she holding?" asked Karone straight away.

"She's okay", said Ashley. "Look for yourself"

While Dark Specter was considerably larger than her, Melissa had the ability to fly. She cut through the air like an air-born creature, moving so fast Dark Specter barely managed to deflect her attacks. She also managed to avoid most of his blows – but the few that did reach their target sent her zooming backwards. On several occasions she almost crashed against the walls.

It was a strange battle. The fighters' auras were so much bigger than the people to whom they belonged, that it sometime looked as if it was two fire spirits doing battle, rather than two solid persons. The auras danced and moved almost independently of the two warriors, allowing them longer range.

Dark Specter just landed another blow on Melissa, using his sword to bat her away. Lucky for Melissa, the blow sent her in the direction of the open field. She managed to pull up in the very last second. She zoomed high above, and dove right down at Dark Specter, now moving so fast that she hit him before he even realized where she went.

"We need to complete the Sequence", said Zhane.

"You're first", said Karone.

"Are you sure?"

Karone nodded. "Yes, I am. It has to be either you or Ashley – and Melissa chose you years ago"

"Okay". Zhane stared at the fight. "Karone? I don't know how"

"Of course you do". It was Andros who spoke. "Except for Melissa, you were the first among us to accept the light"

"I don't know how", insisted Zhane.

Meanwhile, Ashley's mind has caught up with what the others meant by _completing the Sequence_. Adding that to Melissa's repetitive use of the words _believe _and_ faith_, she knew how to help Zhane.

"It's just a simple choice, Zhane", she said. "One that you already made; you just have to say it out loud. There are two who fight before us. Which one has your loyalty?"

"Melissa". Even before Zhane completed the word, an aura formed around him. While essentially orange, it had a metallic – almost silver – quality to it.

Melissa's wings of gold have turned bright orange.

Dark Specter cried in anger and pain when the accursed golden sword cut through his aura. The blow hurt more than the previous one. He attacked more ferociously, landing a specifically heavy blow. To his great dismay, Melissa was hardly affected by it.

Melissa laughed at his voiced frustration, circling him just outside his reach.

"Wondering how is it possible that I am growing stronger, instead of weaker?" she asked. "It's easy, very easy. I have the power of six, not just one, and I am far from using this power to the fullest!"

"Well, then, perhaps you should!" growled Dark Specter, and stabbed at her, his sword growing suddenly longer.

"I Know you can win", stated Karone simply, looking straight at Melissa.

Dark Specter stumbled and nearly fell, as Melissa was not where she was a fraction of a second before, and his blow missed.

Melissa was suddenly behind him, her aura much brighter and larger now. It was still mainly orange, but it had shimmering azure-blue margins, and was crisscrossed with blue veins.

She launched herself at Dark Specter, moving distinctly faster than she did before. So did Dark Specter. In fact, the two moved so fast now that the spectators could hardly make out their moves. All they could see was two forms of light, snaking and twisting around each other.

* * *

The three Rangers and Karone were not the only spectators watching the fight. Perched on the tallest balcony, invisible against the black walls, stood Ecliptor. He had abandoned his post when he heard Karone's name being shouted, and stood there watching the battle ever since. Across from him, under the low roof, his could see the light dancing where his child and her friends stood.

The discovery that his daughter was alive was relieving. It was startling, however, to discover that Phoenix was her cousin. Like everyone else, Ecliptor firmly believed that Melissa Êjérnor died years ago. Strangely, though, Ecliptor was almost glad that she had survived.

Ecliptor didn't participate in the massacre of Netherie. While he never admitted it, he felt better knowing that he was not a part of that so-called battle. To him, it was an act of pure and brutal violence, not at all something to take pride in. There was no battle, he thought, in winning by sheer numbers. No honor.

It was with a divided conscience, therefore, that he watched the Monarch of Evil and the Yuria of Netherie doing battle.

* * *

"My turn, isn't it", said Andros matter-of-factly.

Dark Specter has changed his tactic. He was on the defensive now. As Melissa's attacks lacked the brutality required for getting past his blocks and diversions, she was wearing herself out while he was getting relative rest.

No-one said anything, as they all knew that it was his turn in the sequence.

"Just one problem, though" continued Andros. He was not looking at his friends, but rather staring at the battle, never tearing his eyes away from it. "I feel as if by adding Red to the Light, I'll be contaminating something pure. Red has done too much evil"

"Andros, you've been fighting for the cause of Goodness all your life. Don't be a jerk", said Zhane sharply. He looked at Ashley.

"Darkonda could have taken me instead of Karone; it's merely a coincidence that the Rangers fought an evil princess rather than an evil prince"

"And I would have brought you back, just as you brought me back" said Karone. Her fingers toyed with the blue light around her as if it was solid substance.

"I'm not so sure I would have turned back as you did", said Andros.

"Andros". Ashley laid her hand to his cheek, and forced him to look at her. "You're thinking about Kaylan, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Answer me two simple questions"

"Okay"

"Zordon hated Kaylan, didn't he?"

"He did"

"Yet he chose red – Kaylan's color – as a Power Ranger's color. More than that, he chose red as leader. Why?"

Andros didn't answer.

"Answer me", said Ashley softly. "Please, Andros?"

"He chose red…" Andros licked his lips nervously, but his eyes never left Ashley's. "Because he knew that without courage, Goodness doesn't stand a chance"

"Hurry up, you two" said Zhane. "He's nearly had her this time!"

Andros and Ashley didn't need to ask whom he was talking about.

Andros took Ashley's hand in his and, turning again to look at the fight, said loudly and clearly: "Be brave, Melissa"

* * *

Ecliptor didn't see the red tentacles forming around the blue veins in Melissa's aura, as he wasn't watching the fight. Instead, he was watching the small shape zooming close to him.

With a sharp break, Carlos's glider stopped not far from Ecliptor. Carlos and Shiera jumped from the glider, and it soared up and disappeared from view.

"What have we missed?" asked Shiera.

Ecliptor looked down again, at the fighters.

"They're even" he said. "I've been wondering were you've been"

"Fighting", said Shiera. "But I wouldn't miss this battle for nearly anything"

"I thought Phoenix killed you both", said Ecliptor. "Karone grieved over you, before she too was taken"

"You call her Karone?" Carlos's voice was more-than-mildly surprised.

"It was Astronema who wanted a weapon against the Rangers, but it was Karone who wanted a friend", said Ecliptor.

"They're just two aspects of the same person" said Shiera. She, too, was watching the battle intently.

"She was always an amazing child" said Ecliptor softly. "Like water, rather than like stone…"

* * *

"I told you, Dark Specter!" shouted Melissa. She and Dark Specter stood at the far ends of the clearing. "Your victory is not half as certain as you thought it would be!"

"Neither is yours!" he shouted back at her. "I only see four colors!"

"Hope will not fail this time!"

Dark Specter laughed. The ugly sound echoed back, distorted and disconcerting. "Not that it matter! Where is your Sixth, Yuria? Who is the Sixth?"

"He will arrive in time", answered Melissa evenly.

Ecliptor turned and looked at Shiera. "I thought you were the Sixth" he asked, rather amazed.

"How do you know about the Light Bearers?" asked Carlos sharply.

Shiera shook her head. "I'm the Rainbow Walker. I don't know who the Sixth is", she added sadly. "I just know that without him, Melissa is likely to lose. Dark Specter will kill here. And if she dies fighting him, the other Light Bearers who joined with her will die, too"

"I know". Ecliptor tore his gaze, and was now looking again at the battle. "My daughter's destiny is tied with hers…"

* * *

"Now what?" asked Ashley nervously. "Is it my turn?"

"No", answered Karone. "You should be the last in the Sequence"

"Where_ is _the Sixth?" questioned Andros. "Can we win without him?"

"I'm not sure", admitted Karone. "Three out of six should be enough to give us a chance of victory, but…"

"…but Melissa won't survive", completed Zhane. "Each of the Bearers need the color that complete his or hers in order to survive this"

"It's part of this fixing-the-past thing, isn't it?" asked Ashley.

Karone seemed confused, but Zhane understood. "Yes, it is", he said. "Only I have no idea how the Sixth can fix things, if his color was missing last time around"

"Perhaps by simply joining with us", said Karone. "Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"It does", said Andros.

* * *

"You know who the Sixth is, don't you?" asked Carlos.

"I might"

"How do you know about Oshra's prophecy?" asked Carlos again.

"It's a long story, better reserved for another opportunity", said Ecliptor. His eyes were locked on the battle.

"Whoever he is, he'd better join fast", said Shiera. "Melissa can't hold much longer…"

Dark Specter withdrew his arm. The sword contracted, disappeared, and turned into a long whip of lava-like darkness. Dark Specter flogged it at Melissa. The whip cut through her aura, the bright colors dimming.

Melissa screamed.

Zhane, who's been supporting Melissa the longest, sank to his knees. Karone pressed her palms to her temples with a sharp hiss of pain. Andros bit his lip so hard the tender skin was broken.

"Where are you?" shouted Ashley at the sky. She has never felt more helpless in her life. "We need you!"

The clouds thundered louder.

* * *

Dark Specter seemed more skilled with the whip than with the sword. The second lash landed on Melissa before she had time to recover from the first one.

Her aura shrunk around her body, regaining its brightness. She pulled sharply upward, trying to get out of the whip's range.

She wasn't quick enough. The whip wrapped around her.

Andros was swaying on his feet, deathly pale. Karone was on her knees now. She was shaking badly, and barely restraining herself from howling in pain. Ashley wasn't sure if Zhane was still conscious. He lay in a heap, blood trickling from his nose.

She could sense that the time window in which the Sixth could join them was almost over. Soon, it would be her turn in the sequence. If the Sixth won't join – if Melissa would die – it would be up to her to defeat Dark Specter.

"Come on", she whispered. "Where are you? We need you…"

* * *

Shiera raised her hand to her temple. "Karone is in pain" she said, her voice strained.

"How do you know?" asked Ecliptor sharply, looking at her.

"I'm bound to The Light, though not a Bearer", she said. "The Bearers are linked to each other. If one suffers, they all do"

Ecliptor turned his eyes back to the battlefield, where Melissa was struggling to wriggle free, and failing.

Carlos watched Ecliptor intently. He had the distinct impression that the monster was experiencing an internal struggle. In a sudden inspiration, Carlos recalled a single word Ecliptor had said before, and the black Ranger knew what was torturing the dark warrior.

"She's a daughter to you, isn't she", said Carlos. "You said so before"

"Yes, she is", answered Ecliptor. His eyes were still locked on the struggling Melissa. She was very weak now, her aura hardly visible, yet she kept resisting.

"Any second now", said Carlos, "And Melissa will lose"

* * *

Dark Specter pulled back his whip. Melissa fell to the ground, not quite crashing in a heap, but not landing gracefully either.

"Who's right and who's wrong now, Yuria?" asked Dark Specter mockingly. "It is you who have fallen, it seems…"

"The battle is not over yet", breathed Melissa. She pulled herself to her knees and was doing her best to stand up. Her sword lay to her side; either it fell from Melissa's hand, or she put it away in order to use her hands.

"Yes it is, Melissa", said Dark Specter. His whip contracted back into his aura. He now held his paw-like palms close together, forming a massive orb of darkness between them.

* * *

Ashley was left the last one standing, but she barely noticed it. All her attention was turned on the clearing, and the two people in it: one standing, one kneeling. Soon, Ashley knew, it would be her turn to fight. She won't have the backup of the others behind her. She'd be on her own.

_Please stand up_, prayed one part of her mind_. Please, Melissa, please, for the love of everything you've fought and lived for, please stand up._

The other half of Ashley's mind was still bent on the missing one. _Show up already!_ She wanted to scream at him, but her throat was hoarse already. _Show up, we need you! Where are you, don't you care?_

"Come on", she whispered, "Come on…"

Dark Specter cast his orb of Darkness.

Ashley didn't have time to scream.

* * *

Shiera moved but, for once in her life, someone else was quicker than she was. Ecliptor threw himself down from the balcony, falling at an incredible speed. His body intercepted the orb merely a few feet before it hit Melissa.

As his now limp form fell, Melissa seemed to gather herself together. With a wordless cry of defiance, very much like a bird of prey, she had gathered all that was left of her aura in one small, compact sphere, and hurled it at Dark Specter.

The sphere being not larger than a tennis ball, and Dark Specter clearly not expecting it, it burned right through Dark Specter's aura, and hit him on the left of his chest, just below his shoulder.

Where the light touched Dark Specter's body, a white burn appeared. From that spot, brilliant rays of light in all the colors of the rainbow – and much more – grew across his body, more white spots appearing next to the colorful strings. Wherever such a white spot appeared, more strings sprang from it, quickening the process. Dark Specter howled with agony.

It was over almost before it had started. In a flash of multicolored light, Dark Specter's body blew up. His soul remained hovering in the air for a few more seconds, a menacing dark fog, but it, too, was consumed by the light.

The Monarch of Evil has fallen.

* * *

_He's dead_, thought Ashley dazedly. _He's dead, and the sequence isn't even completed yet. It can't be… can it?_

* * *

From their position on the balcony, Carlos and Shiera saw Karone running past Melissa, towards Ecliptor's body.

Carlos caught Shiera's arm as she made a movement as if to jump.

"Don't be stupid", he said.

* * *

It was a slow march across the sand. Both Andros and Zhane were taller and heavier than Ashley and, while Andros was able to support at least some of his weight, Zhane was exhausted to the point of literally falling off his feet. Ashley was the middle of the trio, supporting both boys. She was never more grateful for the strength that being a Ranger gave her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small black shape descending. Expecting an attack, she halted and nearly dropped the boys, but Andros fastened his grip on her shoulder, stopping her: the approaching shape was not a minion of evil, but Carlos and Shiera, both riding Carlos's glider.

They landed softly next to the other Rangers. Ashley nodded and smiled weakly when Carlos eased Zhane off her, but she wouldn't pass Andros to Shiera, and the green Ranger did not insist. Ever so slowly, they walked across the sand to where Karone was kneeling next to her adopted father's body.

She was holding fast to his hand, crying silently and unabashedly. Zhane landed heavily on the sand next to her and pulled her to him. Burying her face in his shoulder, still too shocked to make a sound.

"It's going to be alright, love", murmured Zhane into her hair, lowering his face so his lips were grazing her cheek, kissing away the tears. "It'll be alright", he repeated, though he had no idea how it could be: her grief was burning in his heart, too.

Someone made a little gasp, or perhaps more than one person: upon hearing a voice – or perhaps feeling their steps across the sand – Ecliptor opened his eyes.

"Karone", he said, very weakly. "Princess…".

Immediately, Karone was holding his hand again. "You're still alive", she whispered, amazed. "Don't give up; please, don't give up. I know you can make it…"

He shook his head. "I'm dying", he said. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry". Her voice broke. "Please, live"

Ever so slowly, he moved his hand, caressing her hair. "I'm sorry", he repeated. "I am a being of Evil, who went against my origin. Even if my body was to survive this blow, my spirit won't last long"

"No!" insisted Karone. "There was enough Goodness in you to raise me; to love me. Surely there's enough Goodness in you to live through this!"

Ecliptor parted his lips, but he was not strong enough to speak. Instead, he shook his head.

Karone's hands glowed in faint violet, as she attempted to heal his body. Her attempt did not work, as the strength of his spirit was crushed by Dark Specter's blow.

"What of your stuff?" asked Shiera suddenly. "Melissa's sword has magic in it, to make good those who are evil. Can't you…?"

Karone shook her head, hands still glowing. "No", she said, ruefully. "My staff doesn't have the appropriate spells over it, and I can't make them now"

"What of this dagger, than?" asked Shiera, bringing out the dagger that Andros has given her.

Everyone stared at the sharp blade, resting in Shiera's open palm.

Andros was the first to speak.

"It might", he said heavily. "After all, it suits itself to its master"

"How do I do it?" asked Shiera. Then, offering him the dagger, she added: "Or would you rather to it yourself?"

"I don't know how", said Andros, shaking his head.

Shiera offered the dagger to Karone but she, too, shook her head. "I can't wield it", she said.

Shiera turned to Zhane, and he refused just as well.

Shiera took a deep breath. "Karone, would you like me to try?"

Karone nodded wordlessly.

"I might as well kill him", warned Shiera.

"He'll die anyway if we won't do anything", said Karone.

"Fine" said Shiera, fastening her hand around the hilt.

"Wait", said Ashley suddenly.

Everyone looked at her; even Ecliptor.

"I'll do it", she said, licking her lips nervously: if possible, they were even drier than they were before. "I'll do it", she repeated. "I think… I Hope I can"

Realization dawned in the others' eyes, as they realized what it was that Ashley was saying.

"Of course", breathed Andros. "The sequence is not completed yet…"

Shiera put the dagger in Ashley's free hand.

"A scratch will do", she said.

Ashley nodded. She heaved Andros unto Shiera's shoulder, and kneeled by Ecliptor.

"Do you understand?", she asked. "Do you understand what I'm about to do?"

His head moved a little; perhaps he tried to nod. Then, gathering what strength he had left, he breathed out: "Your… hope… is… enough"

Ashley held the blade to his arm, about to do as Shiera said, when Andros's voice stopped her.

"Not like that", he said. Walking on his own – though shakily – he stood over Ashley and redirected her hand to a point above Ecliptor's torso. "This is where _he_ stabbed _her_"

Ashley stabled the dagger with both her hand. "I sure hope this'll work", she said.

Golden sparks swirled inside the green metal, as if in reply.

Ashley thrust down the dagger.

Ecliptor gave a small gasp when the blade cut through his skin. Still, when Ashley pulled it upwards, there was no blood visible on it, and no wound in Ecliptor's side.

For a few tense second, nothing seemed to happen.

A dry sob escaped Karone's throat. Ashley's heart beat like crazy.

Then, Ecliptor's body seemed to shift before their eyes, shrinking and changing color, until before them lay not a monster, but a pale-skinned man, dressed in a black armor, his black hair highlighted by three white stripes. The black armor was churned and damaged, but the man's skin – where visible – was blissfully unscathed.

He coughed. Karone helped him on his side.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. His pupils were almost drowned in the dark color of his irises.

"Unbelievable" he said, and attempted to sit. He coughed again. "I'm alive"

Karone hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug just as fiercely. When they broke their hug, he looked seriously at Ashley. "Thank you", he said. He looked around at the gathered Rangers. "Thank you all"

Andros was the first to find words. "You're welcome", he said. "After all… We're family". His eyes lingered on the three stripes in Ecliptor's hair.

It was Carlos was phrased the unspoken question in Andros's eyes. "How come you've got a hair like Andros's?"

"I do?" asked Ecliptor. He passed his hand through his hair. "As I didn't have hair until a few moments ago, I find that a hard question to answer". He stared at his own, very human hands. "I don't even know how this transformation was possible"

"Perhaps", said Zhane thoughtfully, "You really _are_ family"

"What do you mean?" asked Karone sharply.

"Oshra's curse", said Zhane simply. "She cursed Kaylan – and all his dynasty – that their looks will mirror their hearts. Why can't Ecliptor be Kaylan's descendant?"

"There's no reason why not", said Andros quietly. "Oshra loved her twin, despite everything. She'd have loved to bring the family back together like this"

"Speaking of Oshra", said Ecliptor. He staggered to his feet. Ashley shooed off Karone and helped him up; Karone and Zhane supported each other. "Where is her heir?"

"Mourning", said Shiera softly.

* * *

Dark Specter died, vanished before her very eyes. For one blissful heartbeat, Melissa's heart soared with happiness at her victory: she made it back home.

Then she sobered. The sorry sight that met her eyes was not the home she remembered. _Is this all that's left?_ She wondered. _It would take years to undo this damage_. Her eyes wondered around, taking in every little detail and comparing it to her childhood memories_. I used to consider my perfect memory a blessing that helped me through many hard days. Now, seeing how far it is from reality, it is more like a curse._

Her eyes fell where the inner garden once was, and filled with tears. _Years? It will not take years! I may spend a lifetime trying to recreate the beauty I remember, and still fail_. Seeing nothing but the defiled garden, she walked across the clearing. She bended above the soil and picked a handful of it. There was no life in the grains. Try as she might, she could not detect any sign of vitality.

Her hand trembled. Reality finally sank in. She returned home – but not in the way she wished; she may never return home that way.

Her tears fell to the ground. They absorbed in the dead soil without leaving the faintest mark of dampness.

* * *

They stood and watched her cry, her body rocking back and forth, as none of them dared to approach her.

"I forgot", whispered Karone. "She's an Ecomancer. Every _Yuria_ is"

"She's a what?" asked Carlos blankly.

"A mage attuned to the ecosystem", explained Zhane. "It basically means that she's hurting together with the planet; as if it's not enough just to see this", he added bitterly.

"Doesn't it mean that she can heal it, too?" asked Shiera.

"Apparently not", said Andros. "Even mages have their limits"

"Even if all of you guys worked together, like you just did?", insisted Shiera.

"Even if we worked together", answered Karone.

Ashley looked up at the clouded sky. "What an awful weather for a victory", she said.

"She's strong, she'll make it", said Ecliptor.

Zhane's lips quirked in something akin to a smile. "You know, it feels awfully wrong to call you Ecliptor"

Ecliptor considered this. "It _is_ wrong", he said. "I'm no longer a bringer of darkness"

"You are Hurán", said Karone, "The chain-breaker"

* * *

How long she sobbed, she did not know. Each second was as infinite as the one it followed. Her tears fell, not one by one but in streams, and still absorbed without a mark.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Looking up, startled, she saw a stranger, a man with lined armor and highlighted hair. She stared at him, not recognizing, until he spoke.

"It's alright to cry", he said. "It would have been wrong if you didn't"

It was the voice that she recognized, for it hasn't changed with his transformation.

"It's good that you live", she said, eyes wondering into the landscape, "But I find it hard to be happy about anything right now"

"Were you happy, even for one moment?" he asked tenderly. His hand was still on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as even more tears welled up in them. "I was. Then I saw that the greatest struggle lies ahead of me, not behind"

"Greater, yes, but not necessarily harder", said Hurán.

"How?" she questioned.

"You are not hunted anymore. You are not lonely and isolated. You have family, and friends, and allies: who will not aid in healing this planet?"

"There's no life in the soil", she said, getting up but not dusting her hands. "I've felt it".

He tried to pull her closer, but she resisted.

"Let me hold you", he said. "You've been too strong for too long"

See may have tried to protest, but her throat was blocked with tears.

He wrapped his arms about her, rocking her gently, as the years of sorrow were poured into tears on the sand.

* * *

"It ain't fair", said Zhane. He was leaning so close to Karone that it looked as if their bodies merged together.

"Let's worry about fairness later, shall we?" she asked. "Just being is enough for the moment"

"Look", said Carlos suddenly.

"What about?" asked Ashley.

Carlos held out his hand and, in a few seconds, they all saw what he meant.

A slow smile stretched across Shiera's face. "You think it's her doing?"

"If not, it only makes it more beautiful, don't you think?" he answered.

Ashley held out both her hand, awestruck. "Guess I was wrong about the weather", she said.

"Who would've thought it's a good sign?" agreed Andros.

Smiling, Ashley held out her fingertips for Andros to check out. "Isn't it amazing?", she asked.

"It is", he agreed, and before she could say anything more, he kissed her fingertips, effectively stopping her breath.

For a moment they locked their gazes, then they leaned closer to each other, lips touching and opening.

* * *

"Melissa". Hurán nudged Melissa's shoulder. "Melissa, look"

She lifted her face from his shoulder, looked around her, and then back at him. "Can it be?", she mouthed, and then asked aloud: "Can it really be?"

"It can; it is"

* * *

Karone's laughter bubbled merrily. "Oh, isn't it wonderful?"

"I like your laughter better", said Zhane.

"Flirt", she accused, still laughing. Her mind spoke different words, though, and when Zhane spoke, she knew that he heard her, for he said: "I love you too, princess"

Raindrops fell, large and fat: they dangled from Shiera's locks, soaked Zhane's hair, added their sweetness to Andros and Ashley's first kiss, mixed with Melissa's tears.

* * *

Raindrops fell, more and more of them. They dangled from rooftops and broken branches; they gathered in puddles and long-dried river beds; they spilled unto the ground and were absorbed in it as soon as they touched, for the soil's thirst was beyond measure. And as the rain fell, its mark became apparent, and moisture showed on the ground.

Raindrops fell, a true sign of life's victory.

* * *

_And here we (almost) end the "Shadow Line" trilogy. This series was very special for me to write, and I hope it was special to you too._

_A couple of special thanks: Rach and Akasha – who've been there when I started and made some extremely helpful comments about grammer (I never thanked you, did I?); Rene – for keeping company and for her stories; Shy-Shadow Reckless and archmore – who dropped in just when I was willing to give up; Crystal Raven – for constant and enthusiastic reviews that often made me blush; Mara Aoife – for reviewing and beta'ing; Danny – for being there._

_And a very special thank-you for Roie, for being a great friend, pointing me to plot holes and helping me fix them, and for the actual upload of more chapters than you know._

_Thank you all._

_Hagar._


End file.
